La Historia de un Ninja
by NaruGato
Summary: Ahora todo a cambiado incluso el pero aun así no faltara a su promesa y regresara para proteger a los que ama ****EDITADA**** ****Continuación de El Camino de un Ninja*** -Obligatorio Leer la primera parte- No sexo, un poco de vocabulario fuerte y con sangre... MUCHA sangre
1. Chapter 1

La oscuridad era total, solo el suave murmullo del bosque y el agua de la cascada rompían el silencio abrumador, la luna en lo alto con las estrellas a su lado observando lo que pasaba con la humanidad y sin duda, burlándose junto a los dioses de las desgracias de la gente; cuantas bendiciones tenía el ser un dios que no debía preocuparse de nada y todo era tan banal en su vida o por lo menos eso piensa la gente común pero su padre siempre le dijo que los dioses realmente no vivían en completa felicidad y simplemente imitaban las sonrisas de las personas pensando que tal vez de esta manera se sentirían mejor aunque era mentira.

Él sonreía, por puro y simple compromiso. Él imaginaba su vida con cosas tan simples que no tuviera que preocuparse pero lo cierto es que a cada segundo de su vida estaba preocupado; él intentaba olvidar pero como borrar todo el dolor. Todo el amor.

En la soledad de una cueva, oculta entre los arbustos y árboles que cubrían la pared de roca solida junto a la caída de la cascada podía colarse un poco la luz de la luna junto con gotas frías de la cascada. Al fondo en la oscuridad se encontraba un rubio sentado observando el agua caer iluminada por la luz plateada, sus ojos azules cristalinos casi como el color de la cascada alguna vez habían sido tan brillantes que contagiaban su alegría pero hacia un año que estos se habían apagado abruptamente.

Su vida había cambiado. Hacia un año que había desaparecido dejando todo lo que amaba cuando su principal pilar había caído; su concentración solo estaba en entrenar cada día para no terminar muerto inmóvil, para estar despierto y preparado cuando fuera necesario ¿Por qué? simplemente porque tenía una promesa que mantener y lo haría aun a costa de su vida.

La silueta de alguien apareció en la entrada, podía notar como el agua lo mojaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo pero aun así el rubio no se movió. La silueta comenzó a caminar hasta quedar de pie a su lado _–¿Qué haces aquí?... sensei_ – el rubio simplemente siguió con la mirada fija al vacío.

-_Verificar que aun estés vivo_ – su sensei se recargo en la húmeda pared a su lado y soltó un suspiro, de aquel chico animado e inquieto no había nada ahora solo existía ese ser calculador que planeaba a cada segundo su vida pensando que de esta manera nada volvería a salir mal –_Escuche que te buscan _– el rubio no se movió _–¿Sabes que estás a un mes de que te declaren un ninja renegado?_ – el chico simplemente asintió, hacía mucho que eso había dejado de preocuparle.

El hombre guardo silencio simplemente dejándose atrapar por la tranquilizadora vista del agua, intentando en su mente encontrar la manera de sacar a su pupilo de ese abismo donde se había metido por voluntad propia _–¿Has entrenado?_ – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-_Sí... _– el sensei miro de reojo al chico que no lo miro ni un segundo _–... ahora que estoy solo mi concentración esta al máximo, puede decirse que ahora me he vuelto más destructivo si eso deseo_ – el chico que ahora era observado fijamente por su sensei de pronto centro su mirada en algo haciendo que el hombre a su lado volteara.

Ambos observaron la hermosa ave que a travesaba el agua y se posaba suavemente sobre el hombro del hombre de negro que lo reconoció enseguida poniéndose tenso, algo que el rubio enseguida noto poniéndose de pie lentamente observando a la oscura ave –_Sensei ¿es uno de tus jutsus?_ – el chico observo a su sensei que ahora estaba pálido con ojos semi cerrados como ya era su costumbre, para el mismo sus ojos eran un gran recuerdo de lo que había perdido y había intentado esconderlos o por lo menos escondérselos a sí mismo.

El hombre bajo lentamente la capucha que cubría su rostro para después sostener al hermoso cuervo entre sus manos y comenzar a aplastarlo hasta que este exploto en sus manos dejando solo tinta negra que fue absorbida por su piel, cerró los ojos un momento y de golpe volvió a abrirlos –_Están atacando la aldea de mi mujer_ – susurro apenas audible.

El rubio enseguida tomo su cangurera donde aún tenía sus kunais y shurikens _–¿Toshi está con ella?_ – el hombre apenas si pudo asentir, le temblaban las manos y tenía la mirada perdida; el chico no dijo nada simplemente asomo su rostro justo donde el agua daba con mayor intensidad humedeciendo de esta manera su rostro mientras el hombre cerraba un momento sus ojos de nuevo y al abrirlos el Sharingan de tres puntos ya se encontraba más que listo para la batalla.

A Naruto solo le basto ver eso para dar un gran brinco fuera de su guarida y caer en medio de un pequeño lago, la luna alumbro su torso desnudo y sus pantalones negro cuando su sensei cayó a su lado mientras este ya sacaba una harakiri del escondite bajo de su cangurera. Ambos voltearon a verse un segundo y después desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Corrieron tan rápido como podrían, la oscuridad los cubría completamente, Naruto sabía que no estaban lejos y el silencio comenzaba a preocuparlo y tensarlo cuando sintió venir varios shurikens hacia ellos, por fin habían llegado a los límites de la pequeña aldea, el chico empujo a su sensei para después el dar un brinco alto dando la vuelta en el aire totalmente derecho para caer justo junto a tres ladrones y antes de que estos reaccionaran clavo su harakiri bajo el mentón hacia arriba, el pobre hombre no pudo ni defenderse.

Su sensei lo miro de reojo mientras el chico hacia un suave movimiento en el aire cambiando la harakiri de mano, cayo aun lado del otro hombre de la orilla que le daba la espalda y antes de que pudiera voltear Naruto le corto de lado a lado la garganta, justo cuando su cuerpo caía al piso el tercer hombre que era el de en medio volteaba y sin piedad alguna el chico le lanzo un kunai que se incrusto en su frente matándolo al instante.

El chico observo como su sensei sin piedad alguna despedazaba con su katana a otros ladrones, comenzó de nuevo a correr observando a un hombre que se encontraba sobre la copa de un árbol apuntándole a su sensei sin haberse fijado en su presencia y antes de que este pudiera disparar sus shurikens el chico simplemente paso a su lado abriéndole el vientre con su harakiri; siguió su camino hasta que de golpe se detuvo observando como lo que antes había sido un pequeño pueblo pesquero lleno de vida ahora se encontraba ruinas en llamas.

Itachi cayó a un lado de Naruto, ambos se miraron un segundo y después comenzaron a correr hasta donde debería estar su hogar pero solo estaban los cimientos. Itachi se congelo al ver su casa así destruida por el fuego _–¡Kaori! _– grito a todo pulmón llamando a la mujer que tanto amaba mientras el rubio observaba con dolor la destrucción.

Naruto comenzó a darle la vuelta a las ruinas de la casa intentando encontrar alguna pista cuando de pronto noto que el conducto del horno parecido al de una chimenea grande que el mismo había fortalecido en el exterior aún seguía en pie, tras el conducto estaba una especie de caja de tamaño pequeño. Sus ojos brillaron con ilusión e intento abrir con su kunai la caja pero estaba atorada –_Sensei… están aquí_ – dijo mientras concentraba todo su chakra en su puño que fue rodeado por un manto naranja con leves toques azulados para después estrellarlo contra la tapa de la caja que era de piedra sólida y termino en pedazos pequeños.

_-¿Qué es este lugar?_ – Itachi ya estaba tras el observando la caja que él no había notado antes.

-_Lo construí hace unos días por precaución… es una cueva subterránea_ – Naruto entro enseguida al lugar seguido de un desesperado Itachi.

En medio del lugar estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos brillantes tumbada en el piso sujetando firmemente un pequeño bulto –_Kaori… Satoshi…_ – Itachi enseguida se acercó a ellos y su esposa al verlo sonrió levemente mientras le extendía el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a moverse –_Naruto, sostenlo por favor_ – el rubio enseguida se acercó y abrazo al pequeño que salía de entre la manta con unos grandes y hermoso ojos azules con cabello negro alborotado que enseguida comenzó a jugar con las mejillas del chico.

Itachi se acercó a su esposa y al abrazarla sintió una humedad en su costado, lentamente observo su mano que ahora estaba llena de sangre _–¡Naruto! Esta herida_ – el hombre miro con pánico a su esposa.

-_En mi escondite tengo medicinas… ¡vamos!_ – el rubio cargaba con firmeza al pequeño de un año de edad que jugaba feliz con su cabello.

Itachi se preparó para levantarla en brazos pero esta lo evito –_Amor… es tarde…_ – susurro trabajosamente, su esposo cerró los ojos y el sharingan volvió a ser activado observando como en verdad no quedaba mucho tiempo –_Esta bien… está bien_ – susurro abrazándolo mientras este ya desactivaba su sharingan.

-_No, esto está mal… el que debería morir debería ser yo… no tu que has sido buena toda tu vida… tú deberías poder ver a nuestro hijo crecer y…_ – las lágrimas inundaron los ojos del hombre que simplemente se dejaba besar por su mujer. Naruto no sabía qué hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue darles espacio mientras intentaba mantener al pequeño entretenido aunque este ya comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos entre sus brazos.

Kaori observo fijamente a su esposo y sonrió levemente –_Mi amor… eres un gran padre… eres un gran hombre y sé que Satoshi estará bien, aparte… Naruto kun te ayudara… ¿cierto?_ – el rubio volteo y asintió mientras arrullaba al pequeño _–¿Ves?... todo estará bien y siempre… siempre estaré a su lado _– susurro acariciando la mejilla de su esposo para luego darle un profundo beso mientras este simplemente dejaba escapar las lágrimas sin poder evitarlo –_Naruto kun… acerca a mi pequeño_ – el rubio enseguida apareció y acerco al bebe a la mujer que enseguida soltó unos cuantos sollozos –_Adiós, mi bebe hermoso… serás un gran hombre como tu padre y tu padrino siempre te cuidara como yo desde donde sea que este… te amo y eres lo más maravilloso que me paso en la vida_ – le dio un suave beso en la frente haciendo que su hijo se removiera un poco en los brazos del rubio –_Naruto, confió en ti… cuídalos_ – el chico asintió y esta lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras su esposo sollozaba sosteniendo su mano hasta que el último aliento escapo de su cuerpo.

El silencio cayo totalmente en la cueva subterránea solo roto por el sonido de Itachi derramando lagrimas pero unos leves ruidos de pasos llegaron hasta ellos, Naruto estaba a punto de dejar al pequeño con su padre cuando Itachi se puso en pie sacando un kunai de entre su capucha –_Quédate aquí –_ susurro apenas audible pasando a un lado del joven que simplemente asintió para luego acercarse a la mujer y pegarla a su pequeño hijo que dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al percibir el aroma de su madre mientras él se acomodaba de la mejor forma a un lado para no tener que separarlos.

-Siempre deseaste que dejara de estar furioso pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si no dejan de quitarme a las personas buenas que aparecen en mi vida… – escucho el último paso de su sensei por las escaleras –… no debiste dejarnos – susurro.

Itachi salió de la caja y cerro sus ojos aun llorosos permitiendo que unas ultimas lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, al abrirlos el mangekyou sharingan estaba en sus ojos y de pronto desapareció. Un grupo de 4 hombres caminaban por el lugar con trapos cubriendo sus rostros y cuchillos comunes en sus manos cuando de pronto fue atravesado de lado por un kunai justo en la garganta comenzando enseguida a desangrase aunque lentamente; sus compañeros confundidos comenzaron a buscar a su atacante cuando de pronto uno fue absorbido por la tierra llena de sangre –_Ayuda… ¡Ayúdenme!_ – le grito a sus compañeros a todo pulmón pero los 2 que aún estaban de pie simplemente negaron dando pasos hacia atrás lentamente para después salir corriendo.

Corrían lo más rápido que podían cuando de pronto escucharon el fuerte graznido de un cuervo a sus espaldas, podían sentir el viento y polvo que levantaba el animal e intentaban con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de él pero no podían hasta que le enterró el pico en la espalda de uno y lo levanto en el aire mientras este no dejaba de gritar de dolor. El otro intento seguir corriendo pero de pronto el ave sacudió furiosamente la cabeza lanzando al que ya sostenía por los aires y hacerlo caer justo frente a su compañero que aterrorizado se había detenido pero ahora volvía a comenzar su carrera cuando la enorme ave la atrapo con sus garras; lo tumbo en el piso junto a sus otros amigos y comenzó a atacarlos con mucho furia.

Naruto camino fuera de la caja hasta estar de pie a unos pasos de su sensei que le daba la espalda mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños –_Los volverás locos de tanto dolor_ – susurro como si nada mientras los hombres frente a ellos estaban tumbados en el piso gritando desesperados intentando huir de algo invisible.

-_Yo estoy sufriendo más dolor por su causa… ahora ellos conocerán una fracción de mi dolor por el resto de sus miserables vidas_ – sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en los hombres _–¿Y mi hijo?_ – pregunto mirando de reojo a su pupilo.

-_Invoque a Ma rana… ella lo está cuidando_ – Naruto miro con indiferencia a los hombres –_Pobres diablos _– se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a las ruinas de la casa –_Supongo que te encargaras tú solo del entierro ¿cierto?_ – Itachi cerró con firmeza los ojos y asintió dejando que el muchacho soltara un suspiro y desapareciera entre las sombras.

La mañana llego y con ella una llovizna. Itachi estaba completamente lleno de lodo y ya se había desecho de los hombres en el bosque simplemente colgándolos de las ramas más altas y dejándolos aun en su genjutsu mientras Naruto se había llevado al pequeño a su escondite. La lluvia había aumentado considerablemente y el hombre simplemente estaba de pie frente a una lápida hecha con sus propias manos, cubierto con su capucha negra.

-_Era una gran mujer_ – Naruto apareció tras de él vestido simplemente con un pantalón negro al igual que su chamarra.

-_Lo era…_ – susurro Itachi _–… ¿recuerdas cuando te pedí que fueras el padrino de Sato?_ – su mirada siguió fija en la tumba.

-_Sí, Toshi estaba a dos semanas de nacer_ – Naruto sonrió de lado recordando.

_-¿Recuerdas tu promesa?_ – Itachi derramaba silenciosas lágrimas.

-_Sí… siempre lo iba a cuidar, si era necesario acosta de mi propia vida_ – el rubio soltó un suspiro recordando a su padre que había prometido lo mismo a su madre.

_-¿Lo quieres?_ –Itachi volteo de reojo.

-_Como a mi propio hijo_ – respondió el chico seguro. Itachi sonrió levemente y antes de que su pupilo reaccionara dio una rápida vuelta sobre su propio eje quedando tras Naruto y antes de que pudiera voltear sintió como un kunai lo atravesaba justo tras su corazón. Miro de reojo a su sensei y sorprendido vio como sus ojos estaban rojos por el sharingan activado, fue lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad lo absorbiera.

La oscuridad era total cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, sentía como si estuviera acostado en un gran charco de agua y todo era tan silencioso –_Fue un sueño_ – susurro para sí mismo.

_-no lo fue muchacho_ – una voz resonó por el lugar.

_-¿Kyu?_ – Naruto se sentó en el lugar intentando ver algo a su alrededor pero nada podía distinguirse.

_-Así es, muchacho_ – de pronto frente al chico comenzó a verse una silueta naranja que al irse acercando cada vez más se convertía en roja hasta que al fin el chico pudo distinguir al zorro de nueve colas que se sentaba frente a él.

-_Kyu ¿Dónde habías estado?_ – el chico le sonrió amable.

_-Siempre estoy aquí… es solo que tenía mucho sueño luego de nuestra lucha – _el zorro también lo miraba amablemente.

-_Vamos, solo tome un poco de tu chakra_ – Naruto cruzo las piernas.

_-Es cierto pero para mí es difícil aprender a controlar cuanto debo darte sin intentar salir o destruir – _el zorro sonrió y le lanzo una garra golpeándolo muy despacio en el rostro sin lastimarlo.

-_Kyu ¿Dónde estoy?_ – Naruto sonrió por el gesto del zorro pero miraba a cada lado sin parar.

_-Estas inconsciente, así que estás en tu mente – _Kyu se acostó tranquilamente observando al chico.

-_Ósea que… ¿Itachi sensei me apuñalo?_ – el zorro simplemente asintió _–¡Pero ¿Por qué?!_ – Naruto apretó con fuerza los puños.

_-No intento matarte… alrededor de tu corazón hay una gruesa capa de mi chakra protegiéndolo siempre… cuando te apuñalo se detuvo justo donde esta capa comenzaba y ahora tiene acceso directo – _el zorro gruño un poco molesto.

-_Acceso ¿a qué?_ – Naruto lo miro sin entender.

_-A mi… de esta manera me está atando al chakra de Toshi, así lo protegeré porque también será una parte de mi – _el zorro recostó su cabeza en el piso húmedo y Naruto lo acaricio suavemente.

-_Entiendo… ¿es molesto?_ – el zorro asintió mientras el chico simplemente se acomodaba sobre su abdomen –_Pues descansemos un rato pero antes… promete que no me dejaras_ – Naruto dejo salir de nuevo los ojos de aquel chico feliz.

_-Muchacho… siempre estaré contigo_ – susurro el zorro mientras el rubio comenzaba a caer en la oscuridad de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

3 años después…

La mañana era clara y fresca con pájaros en el aire disfrutando del clima mientras abajo, un gran jardín lleno de arboles y flores con un estanque lleno de peces variados multicolores se encontraba Naruto con una simple bermuda negra y el torso descubierto en medio del estanque sentado sin hundirse gracias al chacra que emanaba de sus piernas, tenia los ojos cerrados mientras se concentraba al máximo en tener su mente vacía, sin recuerdos, sin percatarse de que alguien lo observaba desde lo alto de la barda que marcaba el limite del jardín.

Naruto respiraba lentamente; el observador sonrió y guardando el mayor silencio posible saco un kunai de su bolsillo trasero que lanzo al instante contra el rubio; este lo detuvo con la mano justo antes de que se enterrada en su abdomen –_Kou… ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer esto? _– abrió lentamente los ojos y fijo su mirada en el hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

Kousaka; ahora un hombre de 23 años manteniendo la misma sonrisa picara de joven enmarcada por una barba de candado delgada, su cabello rojizo claro estaba alborotado peinado levemente hacia atrás dándole un toque serio.

-_Pues… cuando dejes de ser un monje y regreses a ser un ninja _– dio un brinco posando sus pies en el verde césped fresco mientras miraba a su primo.

Naruto lo observo en cada uno de sus movimientos con ojos serios, Kou por un momento recordó la mirada de Uchiha Sasuke que era igual, llena de resentimiento y sed de venganza –_No soy un monje_ – dijo el rubio sin levantarse.

-_Pues eso pareces, solo meditas_ – Kou miro a su alrededor –_Tal ves sí secuestro a mi sobrino vuelvas a ser un ninja _– sonrió.

El rubio enseguida le lanzo de regreso el kunai, Kou sorprendido lo alcanzo a detener aunque el arma había alcanzado a encajarse un poco en su hombro –_Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hijo… o la próxima vez se clavara en tu corazón_ – Naruto no sonrió mientras el pelirrojo revisaba su pequeña herida.

-_Que genio… aunque sabes… tengo una duda_ – Kou dio unos pasos hasta llegar a la orilla del estanque y se sentó metiendo sus pies en el agua fría.

_-¿Qué?_ – el rubio había cerrado de nuevo los ojos.

-_Me has hablado de tu sensei… y no entiendo como se caso, digo, es un hombre solitario y demás _– el chico miraba a su primo fijamente.

Naruto suspiro –_Pues… hace 6 años, viajaba sin rumbo y escucho un grito; Kaori estaba siendo atacada por unos bandidos así que el simplemente los noqueo mientras ella lo miraba, después recogió sus cosas del piso pero uno a su espalda se levanto con una navaja y antes que el volteara ella le lanzo un tomate dándole justo en medio de los ojos…_ – seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras su mente recordaba a la mujer riendo contándole todo en su casa cuando tenia días de haber dado a luz.

-_Era valiente_ – susurro Kou.

-_Siempre…_ – Naruto sonrió con añoranza, algo que a su primo no pasó desapercibido _–… pues el sensei lo mato, le entrego sus cosas y la siguió hasta su pequeña aldea donde nadie lo conocía ni sabían que lo buscaban; la llevo hasta su casa y desapareció pero por alguna razón algo lo hacia volver todos los días a verla desde las sombras. Paso un tiempo y un joven pesquero local comenzó a rondarla, la invitaba a salir a comer o pasear y le daba regalos como peces enormes hasta que un día en la plaza le pidió que se casara con el… _– volvió a sonreír _–… ella le dijo que su corazón ya le pertenecía a otro y cuando el pescador le pregunto quien, ella contesto que amaba a aquel que la había salvado… aquel del que desconocía su voz… aquel que siempre la miraba_ – el chico dejo de concentrar su chacra en las piernas, cayendo así al agua fresca.

-_Él estaba ahí ¿cierto?_ – Kou también se lanzó al agua, agitando a un mas a los peces.

-_Sí, esa noche ella encontró una nota en su mesa… _– el rubio se quedo un momento callado recordando -…

_No puedo decir nada, porque mi boca no sabe expresar con simples_

_palabras lo bella que eres._

_No puedo decir nada, porque mi boca no sabe decir_

_todo lo que mi corazón siente._

_No puedo decir nada, porque mi boca no expresa con tanta intensidad_

_como mi mirada lo hace._

… – sonrió levemente.

-_Wow, hasta poeta salió_ – Kou sonrió tiernamente.

_-Bueno, ahora dime ¿Cómo te fue con el Kazekage?_ – Naruto salió del agua sentándose en la orilla con su semblante serio de nuevo en su rostro, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse un poco del agua de su cabello.

-_Bien, ha firmado la alianza y manda a decir que no te vio hace 4 años y que manda ahora su más sincero pésame…_ – Kou se detuvo al ver que su primo levantaba la mano y negaba con la cabeza.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento; Naruto fijo su vista en el cielo azul y suspiro para luego levantarse, era ya un hombre de 19 años con el cabello tan rubio como su padre, de cuerpo un poco mas grande y los músculos bien marcados pero no demasiado voluminosos, su semblante serio era ahora una de sus principales características _–¿Y tú padre?_ – pregunto simplemente mientras comenzaba a practicar algunos movimientos sin mucha velocidad, como si solo quisiera recordarlos y ya.

-_Fue a la frontera, parece ser que los bandidos han vuelto_ – Kou lo observo desde el agua.

-_Con la economía estabilizada viene el poder, el dinero y obviamente la gente que intente llevárselo _– el rubio siguió en lo suyo.

_-¿Sabes que va a pasar con Konoha?_ – Kou observo en silencio como el chico baja aun más el ritmo de sus movimientos.

-_Ese tema lo investigabas tú… aunque decida lo que decida el abuelo yo obedeceré_ – Naruto se detuvo.

-_Me alegra escuchar eso_ – ambos chicos voltearon enseguida a la puerta del palacio, Uzumaki Kishimoto estaba ahí, era un poco mas viejo y la barba que antes aun era pelirroja ahora en su mayoría era blanca al igual que su cabello –_Los espero a los 3 para tomar el té_ – se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-_Abuelo, Sekai no dejara ni un segundo solo a Satoshi_ – Kou salió del estanque con rapidez.

-_Lo sé… lo bueno es que me gusta pasar tiempo con mi bis nieto_ – Kishimoto no se detuvo y después de unos segundos desapareció en el interior de la casa.

Ambos chicos se quedaron observando por donde se había ido su abuelo y segundos mas tarde desaparecieron; la hora del té llego muy rápido para su gusto, Naruto que vestía simplemente con un pantalón y una camisa desfajada con mangas arremangadas se sentó tranquilamente en el piso de madera de un lado de una pequeña mesa tallada a mano. Kou apareció con su uniforme de capitán color negro, se acomodó frente a su primo del otro lado de la mesa y sonrió cuando una tercera puerta se abrió. Entro lentamente al lugar una hermosa joven de apenas 18 años de cabellos rojo intenso y mirada verde, de semblante amable pero vestía unas mallas y una blusa holgada donde en su espalda escondía una harakiri muy filosa, tomado de su mano y con carita sonriente venia Satoshi de apenas 4 años recién cumplidos con sonrisa encantadora, cabello alborotado y corto color negro muy oscuro pero con unos hermosos ojos azules amables y llenos de energía.

Naruto enseguida sonrió como si tuviera de nuevo 15 años cuando el pequeño lo vio y se soltó de la mano de la chica que lo acompañaba _–¡Otosan!_ – grito con fuerza mientras ya se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio que sonriendo extendía los brazos para recibirlo.

-_Hola, mi pequeño_ – Naruto cerro un momento los ojos dejando que su corazón de nuevo latiera y pudiera demostrar cariño de alguna manera –_Hola, Sekai chan_ – saludo el joven cuando abrió los ojos mirando a la chica que ya se había sentado en medio de ambos hombres.

-_Hola, Naruto kun_ – respondió simplemente mientras sonreía al ver al pequeño tan feliz.

-_Espero que Toshi no te molestara demasiado_ – Naruto despeino a su hijo que sonrió y enseguida corrió a taclear a su tío que ya lo esperaba.

-_No te preocupes, él es un gran niño_ – la chica le sonrió amablemente a lo que Naruto le regreso la sonrisa e inclino la cabeza agradeciéndole.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a Kishimoto con un fino kimono de color negro brilloso, enseguida los tres chicos se pusieron de rodillas e hicieron una profunda reverencia a lo que el hombre la regreso inclinando solo un poco su cabeza _–¡Abuelo!_ – Toshi corrió a los brazos del hombre que se rio y lo recibió sonriendo.

-_Pero que grande estas ya_ – dijo el anciano mientras tomaba asiento mirando de frente a Sekai y estando en medio de los dos hombres que ya observaban la escena sonriendo mientras el pequeño se sentaba cómodamente en las piernas de su abuelo mirándolos a todos, una sirvienta entro y les sirvió el té sin hacer ni un ruido aunque Toshi había intentado quitarle una galleta antes de que dejara el tazón en la mesa.

Los 4 mayores sonrieron pero cuando su abuelo dejo de hacerlo lo imitaron –_Kousaka _– el pelirrojo lo miro mientras le daba un trago a su té.

-_La aldea de la arena a aceptado nuestra alianza y han firmado los papeles_ – enseguida hizo una leve reverencia mientras su abuelo asentía.

-_Ahora solo falta reafirmar la alianza con Konoha…_ – Naruto se tensó enseguida _–… Naruto…_ – el chico miro a su abuelo _–… prepara tus maletas que mañana por la mañana partirás hacia allá_ – su abuelo le dio un trago a su té observándolo.

-_Creo que seria mejor si fuera Kousaka_ – el rubio miro a su primo tranquilamente.

-_Mandaría a Kousaka… sino estuvieras en la lista de ninjas renegados_ – el chico soltó un suspiro –_Iras no solo a firmar la alianza sino a arreglar tus papeles ya sea para que vuelvas al servicio o para que recibas tu petición de abandono _– los 3 chicos voltearon a ver al anciano sorprendidos.

_-¿A que te refieres?_ – Naruto fijo aún más su mirada en Kishimoto que tranquilamente le daba un trago de su té al pequeño.

_-A llegado el momento de saber quien será el próximo líder de esta aldea; mis fuerzas se acaban y sabes muy bien que tu debes tomar mi lugar pero solo tu decidirás si este es tu camino _– el anciano soltó un suspiro –_Sekai te acompañara pero lo hará para evitar problemas diplomáticos de ser necesario así como de representante de la familia Uzumaki_ – la chica enseguida asintió –_Muy bien, ahora déjenme a solas con Naruto _– los chicos asintieron mientras se levantaban y Satoshi enseguida le sonrió a Kousaka que desapareció apareciendo de nuevo en el pasillo donde el pequeño salió a corretearlo.

La sala se quedo en silencio por un momento –_No quiero ir y lo sabes_ – Naruto miro firmemente a su abuelo que le dio un trago a su té tranquilamente.

_-Lo se, así como sé que tu padre era un hombre de honor…_ – Naruto se tensó enseguida _–… amaba su aldea sobre todas las cosas al igual que tu, aunque lo niegues… _– fijo su mirada verde en los azules del chico _–… era un gran hombre que siempre cumplía sus promesas y eso era de las pocas cosas que admiraba de él y que siempre agradecí que te enseñara, sabes muy bien que hiciste una promesa… ahora debes decidir si la cumplirás…_ – el rubio bajo la mirada y asintió _–… te quedaras allá lo suficiente para arreglar sin problemas la alianza y entraras a la aldea como Uzumaki Naruto, de esta manera con la protección diplomática no podrán encarcelarte… cuando este firmado el acuerdo quiero que le pidas al Hokage que organice una reunión de las 5 naciones para presentarnos y ahí deberás informarme de cual es tu decisión_ – el chico solo pudo asentir –_Sabes muy bien que debes regresar y es lo que tu padre hubiera querido_ – Naruto con su cabeza baja apretó los puños.

-_Está bien, abuelo_ – el chico se levanto en silencio para enseguida desaparecer.

Kishimoto se quedo un momento observando el vacío y suspiro –_Kousaka_ – el pelirrojo enseguida apareció tras el –_Quiero que vayas a ver a tu padre y ayudarle en lo necesario pero dentro de un mes regresaras aquí para que te dé una nueva misión_ – el anciano le dio un ultimo trago a su té y después simplemente desapareció por la puerta por donde había entrado dejando al pelirrojo confundido.

La noche llego y Naruto acababa de recostar a su hijo a dormir, camino lentamente por su sala personal del ala de la casa para después a travesar una puerta y dar a lo que seria el recibidor principal; estaba finamente decorado y en el centro estaba una silla de oro puro muy grande, acaricio lentamente la silla observándola para después comenzar a caminar hacia la pared que daba a lado contrario de su puerta. Ahí estaba pintado con la mayor delicadeza el árbol genealógico de la familia Uzumaki y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro a ver el nombre de su padre y madre en el.

-_Naruto _– lentamente se acercó la joven con una vela en la mano.

-_Yo no quiero volver_ – susurro el rubio sin voltear a verla.

-_Lo sé, así como sé que te duele el solo mención de la aldea que te vio nacer y lo vio morir pero tal ves te ayude a superarlo_ – suavemente coloco su mano en el hombro del chico.

-_Espero… porque si no pasa eso lo mas seguro es que muera de dolor apenas entrando_ – el rubio miro muy fijamente el árbol notando como en las dos principales ramas de este se encontraban Kousaka y el mismo –_Siento como si le estuviera robando su lugar_ – suspiro.

-_Sabes perfectamente que ese lugar es tuyo_ – la chica le tomo su mano intentando darle fuerzas.

-_Es de el… él lo merece más que yo_ – Naruto soltó un suspiro –_Sera mejor que me vaya a dormir_ – dijo para evitar seguir la conversación, sonrió levemente y le dio un beso en la mano a la pelirroja que gracias a la oscuridad el no pudo notar su sonrojo.

-_Por cierto… no solo iré como parte de la familia Uzumaki, seguiré con mi trabajo de…_ – Naruto sonrío levemente de lado haciéndola callar.

-_Con tu trabajo de madre, eso es lo que eres para Toshi y el papel que tu misma has adoptado y te lo agradezco infinitamente_ – suavemente quito un mechón de sus cabellos y lo acomodo tras su oreja para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, se alejó lentamente –_Buenas noches_ – y sin más desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana comenzaba pero en Konoha no todo era calma, Hatake Kakashi corría velozmente hacia las oficinas principales del Hokage pero se detuvo un segundo sobre un tejado observando la montaña con los rostros de los antiguos lideres, donde para su dolor ahora se encontraba el de su sensei; suspiro –_Juro que lo encontrare_ – susurro mirando fijamente los ojos de piedra que parecían mirarlo con la misma calma y energía que antes. No se detuvo más y siguió su camino hasta entrar por la ventana a la oficina principal.

-_Kakashi… existe la puerta ¿sabes?_ – salió una voz suave ocultando a su dueño el gran respaldo de la silla.

_-¿Es cierto?_ – pregunto con casi desesperación el hombre mientras ya comenzaba a caminar para situarse frente a su jefe.

-_Sí, esta detrás de ti y es color café _– Tsunade mantenía su semblante serio mientras observaba a la persona que frente a ella estaba a punto de la desesperación.

-_Sabe que de eso no hablo… ¿en verdad vendrá alguien de la familia Uzumaki? _– la mujer simplemente asintió mientras ya tomaba un leve sorbo de su taza de té humeante –_Quiero ser el encargado de su seguridad… necesito hablar con ellos_ – dijo con desesperación a lo que la mujer lentamente dejo el recipiente en la mesa y lo miro.

-_No_ – dijo firmemente.

_-¿Qué?...¡¿Por qué no?!_ – Kakashi por primera vez le estaba subiendo la voz a un superior algo de lo que la Hokage ni siquiera se inmuto.

-_Por esto mismo; ellos no vienen aquí a hablar sobre el y no quiero que sean molestados por ti pero no te preocupes tengo a los mejores; aparte tu estarás en una misión _– el hombre estaba a punto de explotar.

-_Me niego a tomar alguna misión_ – dijo firmemente haciendo que l fin la mujer fijara sus ojos en el con molestia.

-_Pues no se te esta cuestionando, se te a permitido en estos 4 años tomar varias semanas o hasta meses para buscarlo y hasta te has llevado equipos con los mejores cuando bien pudieron ser necesitados en otras cosas pero te di muchas concesiones y esta vez ¡Me niego!_ – a la vez que dijo la ultima palabra la mujer golpeo con la palma de su mano la mesa partiéndola a la mitad pero el hombre no retrocedió ni un milímetro.

Shizune entro lentamente al lugar observando el destrozo –_Otra mesa_ – grito a su asistente que enseguida desapareció para buscar el objeto, la mujer se acercó hasta la Hokage y amablemente le tendió otra taza de té humeante para después salir sin hacer un solo ruido.

Tsunade sostuvo la taza y en silencio le dio otro pequeño sorbo para después abrir uno de los cajones de su antigua mesa y sacar un pergamino –_Estarás fuera dos semanas o tres… sales al medio día, tu equipo te esperara en la puerta principal y espero que tengan mucha suerte_ – se levantó de su asiento entregándole el pergamino al hombre que apretando los labios lo tomaba sin decir nada, esta luego le dio la espalda y se fue a parar frente a la ventana observando su aldea.

-_Como ordene, Hokage sama_ – Kakashi la miro con cierto rencor pero sin decir nada mas desapareció.

Tsunade suspiro y con tristeza observo el anillo de oro puro que tenia en su dedo, aquel que el pequeño le había regalado en un día de las madres juntando lo ganado en trabajos de medio tiempo, volvió a suspirar –_Sin duda, estas bien_ – dijo para sí misma intentando no pensar en nada…

En la aldea Remolino las cosas eran un poco diferentes, a las puertas de la mansión Uzumaki el pueblo entro había detenido sus actividades y todos los guardias que se encontraban en su hogar estaban haciendo una guardia de honor a por la calle directa que cruzaba la aldea hasta la salida. Un carruaje descubierto estaba frente a la puerta; con lentitud salió Uzumaki Kishimoto observando orgulloso a su pueblo que ya los esperaba con ansias, toda la servidumbre del hogar estaba tras su amo esperando hasta que el primero en aparecer fue Kousaka con su uniforme de capitán negro impecable con una banda que cruzaba su torso desde su hombro hasta su cadera de color rojo y su cinturón dorado donde una hermosa katana con funda de color blanca, bajo su brazo llevaba una gorra militar color blanca con la lengüeta negra y el escudo familiar al centro, hizo una pronunciada reverencia frente a su abuelo que orgulloso sonrió mientras el muchacho caminaba unos pasos hacia las puertas y realizaba otra reverencia a los soldados que custodiaban la casa para después quedarse ahí un momento firme.

La siguiente en salir fue la hermosa Sekai con una fresca yukata en color perla y con su grueso cinturón de una suave seda en tono verde muy claro aunque por supuesto traía una bandana que cruzaba su torso del mismo color que su primo, su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo alto y traía un maquillaje muy tenue solo para iluminar un poco mas su rostro; con lentitud se detuvo frente a su abuelo para realizar la reverencia aunque no pudo evitar que su abuelo con sorpresa y un poco de risa, que por supuesto tuvo que aguantar, observara su harakiri escondida entre su cinturón, ella le sonrió amable y él se acercó para darle un suave beso en su frente –_Cuídate mucho, mi princesa _– susurro apenas audible y esta asintió para después caminar hasta posarse junto a Kousaka y realizar el mismo saludo a las tropas.

Naruto respiro profundo y miro de reojo al pequeño Satoshi que al igual que Sekai traía una yukata color azul marino con un cinturón mas pequeño de lo normal en color blanco y la bandana que cruzaba su torso era idéntica a la de sus tíos, en cambio, el rubio vestía igual que su primo ya que ambos eran capitanes; sujeto a su hijo firmemente de la mano y volvió a respirar profundo para luego comenzar a caminar, al igual que los otros se detuvo frente a su abuelo y junto a su hijo hizo una profunda reverencia pero en cuanto se levantaron el pequeño abrazo con fuerza las piernas de su abuelo –_Abuelito… te vo a estañar_ – susurro el pequeño ya derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, por un momento Naruto recordó con dolor la ultima vez que se despidió de su padre y con toda su fuerza de voluntad que pudo guardo sus lagrimas mientras su abuelo ya cargaba a su pequeño hijo.

-_Mi niño… yo también te extrañare mucho y quiero que me prometas que te portaras bien ¿entendido?_ – el niño lloraba sobre su hombro pero aun así asintió –_Muy bien, te quiero hijo_ – el viejo Kishimoto no pudo evitar que sus ojos también se aguadaran ya que era la primera vez que el niño desde su llegada se alejaba tanto tiempo de su lado y por supuesto también por el sentimiento del niño al llorar.

-_También te quello, abuelito_ – el niño jalo con fuerza sus mocos evitando su salida o mejor dicho haciéndolos que regresaran a su nariz, su abuelo y padre no pudieron evitar sonreír un poco.

El anciano le entrego al rubio su pequeño –_Cuídense mucho, por favor_ – el hombre asintió serio regresando totalmente a su semblante calmado.

Con su hijo en brazos camino hasta colocarse a un lado de Sekai y realizo el mismo saludo a las tropas, la chica enseguida tomo a Satoshi entre sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras con ayuda de Naruto subía al carruaje, después ambos chicos se colocaron sus gorras y cada uno monto a su caballo, el de Kou era de un maravilloso blanco impecable mientras el de Naruto era negro y la verdad era que estaba tan enojado con la vida como su dueño.

En caravana cruzaron el pueblo lentamente mientras toda la gente los despedía desde sus balcones así como en las calles, el carruaje iba en medio de ambos caballos mas aparte había caballos atrás y adelante escoltándolos hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la aldea donde la chica y el pequeño Satoshi entraron a un carruaje totalmente cubierto en color negro con vivos en dorado, y así Kousaka se despidió solo inclinando un poco su cabeza para luego salir a toda velocidad por un camino seguido de varios soldados. Naruto suspiro y comenzó a avanzar a un lado del carruaje mientras mas de 20 soldados en caballo servían de escolta a su alrededor para su protección…

… Tsunade observaba desde la ventana de su oficina la puerta principal de la aldea que se alcanzaba a distinguir a lo lejos –_En cuanto parta me informan_ – el chunnin Kotetsu simplemente asintió y desapareció.

La mujer siguió con la mirada fija hasta que la puerta fue golpeada con delicadeza –_Adelante _– dijo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan; la puerta se abrió y por ella paso Sakura junto a Sasuke, ambos jóvenes de 19 años tenían un rostro mas maduro y sus chalecos indicaban que no solo habían madurado lo suficiente físicamente, venían algo sucios y aun con sus mochilas al hombro.

-_Hola, sensei_ – Sakura se detuvo de pie frente al escritorio de su aun profesora aunque esta no hubiera volteado ni un poco a mirarlos. Sasuke simplemente se coloco a un lado de la chica esperando en silencio y observando a su alrededor con molestia.

-_Tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes_ – la mujer al fin se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta sentarse en su escritorio.

-_Acabamos de regresar_ – Sasuke la miro fijamente.

-_Eso es algo que a mi no me importa aunque sé que estas cansado, pero, tranquilo que no tendrás que salir ni de la aldea_ – Tsunade los observo un momento y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente recordando a los niños que antes discutían frente a ella por la falta de misiones –_Pero bueno, vendrá una comitiva muy importante de uno de nuestros futuros aliados y por supuesto, deben ser guiados y protegidos_ – sonrío al entrar ver entrar a Shizune con su acostumbrado té.

-_Disculpe Tsunade sama, aquí esta su té y unos papeles que acaban de llegar_ – le dejo todo en su mesa y le sonrió amigablemente a Sakura que también era un poco su pupila al igual que su mano derecha.

-_Arigato_ – la mujer tomo su té mientras la muchacha le regresaba la sonrisa a la secretaria que después salió de la oficina sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

-_Bueno siguiendo ¿Por qué los invitados necesitan tanto cuidado?_ – Sakura observo a su sensei con los ojos un poco cerrados por el cansancio pero aun se mantenía en pie.

_-Mejor dicho ¿Por qué necesitan de nuestros cuidados?_ – Sasuke estaba muy malhumorado y sin importarle nada aventó su mochila al piso.

-_Las visitas son muy importantes, son los herederos de su aldea que se rige como una monarquía y en estos momentos aunque su economía se mantiene en perfectas condiciones, de hecho, esta en crecimiento rápido pues tienen unos cuantos problemas con rebeldes que quieren tumbarlos del poder_ – Tsunade suspiro mientras leía entretenida los papeles.

-_Entiendo pero a todo esto… ¿Quiénes son?_ – Sakura soltó un pequeño bostezo que alcanzo a ocultar de la mejor manera.

Tsunade los miro un momento de reojo _–¿Quiénes son?_ – ahora era Sasuke el que la miraba con total seriedad.

-_Son… los lideres mas jóvenes en escuadrones especiales y de los mas especializados, educados desde un principio para tener el poder o mejor dicho gobernar…_ – Sasuke ya iba a replicar pero la mujer levanto la mano _–… son los jóvenes y principales herederos de la aldea del Remolino_ – Sakura enseguida despertó totalmente mirando a la mujer ilusionada.

-_Kakashi sensei ¿lo sabe? _– Sasuke comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la oficina.

-_Kou sin duda sabe donde esta ¿verdad? _– la chica estaba con ojos ilusionados mirando a su sensei que bajo los papeles.

-_Su sensei lo sabe y por eso mismo lo e mandado fuera de la aldea en una misión_ – Sasuke apretó los puños molesto –_Y no sé si sepan algo pero de una vez les digo que no quiero que los acosen con ese tema, perdieron a su principal heredero y sin duda eso les molesta bastante aparte como ya lo he dicho, ellos viene a otra cosa ¿Quedo claro?_ – ambos chicos asintieron de no muy buena gana –_Perfecto, tendrán a su disposición a 3 escuadrones gennin y así podrán descansar_ – les sonrió amables aunque estos no le regresaron la sonrisa…

… Naruto dormitaba tranquilamente en el interior del carruaje mientras el pequeño Satoshi descansaba en las piernas de Sekai que iba relajada observando por la ventana el paisaje de los frondosos arboles. Ambos estaban en sus propios mundos cuando de golpe el abrió los ojos a la vez que la chica lo miraba ya acariciando con su mano derecha el mango de su harakiri.

El rubio se levanto lentamente y cargo a su hijo mientras la pelirroja abría un compartimento secreto bajo el asiento que era del tamaño perfecto para que el pequeño se escondiera sin ningún problema, le puso una mascarilla de oxigeno y después lo recostaron para enseguida cerrar; el escondite había sido diseñado especialmente para Satoshi y por supuesto tenia una puerta en la parte contraria que en caso de ser necesario le daría su escape.

La chica respiro profundamente mientras ya sacaba un poco su harakiri _–¡Alto!_ – el rubio la miro y ella asintió; Naruto abrió la puerta justo cuando se escuchaba como alguien caía sobre el techo del carruaje y enseguida se escucho el sonido de los caballos agitados mientras sus jinetes sacaban con velocidad sus katanas, el rubio sin pensarlo saco su arma y la clavo en el techo partiéndolo por la mitad mientras Sekai simplemente esperaba preparada para cualquier cosa.

_-Demonios, Naruto_ – Kou cayó en medio del carruaje observando como su capa había sido alcanzada por la katana de su primo aunque había estado a centímetros de partirlo a el mismo.

Ambos chicos en el interior soltaron un bufido furiosos _–¡Tranquilos todos!... detengámonos un momento, tomen agua y comen algo pero quiero que se turnen_ – el segundo al mando asintió y se hicieron a un lado del camino, los chicos bajaron del carruaje.

_-¡Eres un imbécil! – _Sekai empujo con fuerza a Kousaka que simplemente sonrió un poco avergonzado.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Naruto bajo al último con su pequeño en brazos aun dormido.

_-¿En verdad crees que dejare que vayas a la boca del lobo sin guardián?_ – Kousaka le sonrió a la hermosa maid que ya les traía un té caliente y un jugo al pequeño.

_-Creo que ya tenemos lo suficientes guardias, no se si lo has notado pero estamos rodeados _– Naruto se sentó sin mover ni un poco al pequeño que seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

-_Lo sé, pero si deciden arrestarte ellos no podrán hacer nada y lo sabes –_ Kousaka observaba ansioso a la chica que ya se acercaba con sus bandejas llenas de comida.

Naruto suspiro mientras el delicioso aroma de la comida hacia que Satoshi abriera los ojos casi enseguida _–¡Comida!_ – grito entusiasmado mientras Sekai ya le acercaba un plato lleno de ramen.

_-¿Y tú padre?... cuidado con lo caliente _– dijo esto último mirando al pequeño que le sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

-_El esta de acuerdo, el problema de los rebeldes en el sur se esta componiendo y no me necesita_ – Kou ya comía tranquilamente mientras el rubio lo miraba fijamente con su semblante serio.

-_El abuelo te matara por desobedecerle_ – el rubio recibió el plato que la pelirroja le extendía.

-_No lo sabrá jamás y aun así no me importa, así que por favor ya acéptalo y cállate_ – el rubio suspiro y asintió siguiendo con su comida. Todos continuaron comiendo y al terminar prosiguieron con su camino aunque primero Kousaka les ordeno que nadie supiera de su presencia con ellos.

Pasaron dos horas más y al fin divisaron la puerta principal de la aldea de Konoha –_Hijo, no quiero que te alejes de tu tía o de mi ¿entendido?_ – el pequeño asintió mientras la chica ya le arreglaba su yukata que estaba abierta y bastante desacomodada por las vueltas que había dado durmiendo mientras Naruto se arreglaba su traje de capitán _–¡Alto!_ – y sin más todos detuvieron su andar.

Estaba apunto de salir cuando Sekai lo tomo del brazo –_Relaje… déjame arreglar esto_ – con suavidad con su mano peino sus cabellos hacia atrás lo mas posible para después colocarle su boina que le mantendría el cabello de esta manera aparte de acomodarla de la manera de que no pudieran verle el rostro en su totalidad pero el si podía observar sin problema alguno.

_-Arigato_ – susurro apenas, ella enseguida noto como estaba totalmente tenso y erguido lo más posible como un verdadero militar.

-_Das miedo cuando entras en tu papel… todo saldrá bien_ – le dio suavemente un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto no dijo nada mas y bajo del carruaje para enseguida subir a su caballo –_Kou escóndete en las maletas_ – sin mas hizo avanzar el carruaje junto con toda la tropa, se fue delante del carruaje mientras los demás jinetes se acomodaban a sus lados en dos líneas protegiendo primordialmente el carruaje.

En la puerta los observaron y los detuvieron un momento mientras Naruto entregaba los papeles para después seguir en su camino aunque ahora escoltados también por algunos ninjas de Konoha, caminaron por las calles y el rubio podía sentir el dolor que producía cada esquina, cada calle, cada puesto así que con fuerza apretaba la correa del caballo; todos detenían lo que hacían a su paso observando sorprendidos a los visitantes.


	4. Chapter 4

El convoy se detuvo hasta estar frente a las oficinas del Hokage; Naruto que iba totalmente erguido en su caballo observo de lado el edifico sin poder evitar que los recuerdos lo invadieran, aun se veía de 15 años o menos entrando por la ventana a ver a su padre o simplemente a que Shizune le preparada un delicioso té mientras lo ayudaba a estudiar matemáticas en lo cual era igual de malo que el mismo Minato pero eso ahora era pasado, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos de nuevo estaba ahí la mirada seria e inquebrantable, bajo de su caballo en un ágil movimiento y se posiciono a un lado de la puerta del carruaje que enseguida se abrió dejando a Sekai y Satoshi salir tranquilamente con su ayuda.

Ambos tomaron al pequeño de la mano y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hasta la entrada del lugar donde apareció casi corriendo Shizune –_Gomen, no los esperábamos tan temprano_ – hizo una reverencia que ambos jóvenes respondieron al igual que el pequeño que le sonrió amable a la mujer.

-_No pasa nada_ – la voz de Naruto no sonaba como la de antes, ahora era fría y dura al igual que mas profunda.

-_Por favor síganme, Hokage sama los espera_ – ambos asintieron y con lentitud siguieron a la mujer hasta la oficina principal.

Al llegar la puerta se abrió y Tsunade ya los esperaba de pie frente a su escritorio con su túnica de siempre –_Bienvenidos a Konoha_ – saludo amable a la vez que realizaba una reverencia y los chicos la respondían.

_-Gracias_ – Sekai le sonrió y Satoshi saludaba a la mujer con la mano.

La puerta se cerro dejando solo a los 4 dentro –_Mi nombre es Tsunade y soy la Hokage_ – la mujer sonrió mientras les ofrecía asiento con la mano.

-_Un placer, mi nombre es Uzumaki Sekai_ – la joven sonrió mientras se acercaba a su lugar.

Naruto se quedo como piedra un momento y después dio un paso adelante sin soltar la mano de su hijo –_Él es mi hijo Satoshi…_ – el niño saludo de nuevo con la mano mientras su padre lo llevaba de la mano hasta la silla libre.

-_Un placer_ – Tsunade le ofreció un dulce al niño que enseguida volteo a ver a su padre y esta asintió permitiéndole tomar uno que hizo enseguida.

_-… y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto_ – con lentitud se quitó su boina y en ese momento Tsunade se congelo dejando caer al piso el tarro con dulces.

-_N-Naruto_ –.

Satoshi y Sekai observaban a ambos en silencio, Naruto simplemente acomodo su boina bajo su brazo y miro directamente a la mujer que solo lo miraba de arriba abajo imaginando que era una mala jugada de su mente –_Espero pienses arrestarlo en seguida ¿Hokage sama?_ – la puerta se había abierto y ahí se encontraba Shimura Danzou.

Naruto lo miro de reojo y el recuerdo lo invadió enseguida…

"_Minato reía tranquilamente en su oficina mientras su hijo de solo 6 años le ayudaba a revisar papeles o al menos decían que hacían eso cuando de igual forma la puerta se abría sin ser tocada, el pequeño Naruto se detuvo antes de lanzar un papel en forma de avión al aire al ver a aquel hombre._

_Shimura Danzou era un hombre alto de semblante débil a causa de tantos vendajes que traía envolviendo su cuerpo, con un bastón en su mano se apoyaba mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta el escritorio del Hokage que ya había parado su risa y lo miraba fijamente –Hokage sama –dijo el hombre con cierta molestia._

_-¿Por qué no tocas la puerta? – Minato lo miraba serio._

_-Lo siento pero no estoy acostumbrado a ser respetuoso con personas más jóvenes que yo –._

_-Pues deberías de serlo al ser yo alguien de rango mas alto que tú – Danzou enseguida gruño bajo._

_-Tenemos un asunto importante que hablar ¿recuerda? –._

_Minato lentamente se levanto de su silla –Según recuerdo ya había zancado el asunto que tanto has presionado en resolver desde hace 6 años –lo miro firme y el niño podía notar totalmente su tensión._

_-Yo pienso que usted esta equivocado –el hombre respondía a su mirada._

_-Lastima… yo soy el Hokage y tu un simple general retirado así que por posición mi decisión es la definitiva – Minato se sentó de nuevo._

_-¡Usted no piensa claramente! – el Hokage lo miro con molestia –Este monstruo puede tener grandes beneficios para la aldea… - señalaba a Naruto con la mano -… y usted lo mantiene solo como su mascota… - Minato apretó los puños -… los ancianos opinan… - golpeo la mesa con su mano extendida a la vez que se levantaba de golpe._

_-No me importa las opiniones ni de los ancianos ni la tuya ¡A mi hijo no lo tocaran!... y te recuerdo de nuevo que el Hokage aquí soy yo –._

_Danzou gruño de nuevo y sin mas se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar no sin antes lanzar una silla al piso."_

… el hombre seguía siendo igual, parecía como si los años no le hubieran pasado por encima y sus ojos seguían viendo a Naruto con cierto asco o molestia.

El rubio no se movió de su lugar solo con la mirada de reojo observaba cualquier movimiento por si era necesario defenderse.

Tsunade salió de detrás de su escritorio y se puso frente a él recargándose –_Danzou, no debes ofender a nuestros visitantes_ – la mujer lo miro firme.

_-¿Visitante?... discúlpame pero yo solo veo aquí a un ninja renegado_ – el hombre dio unos lentos pasos hasta casi colocarse tras el rubio que no se movió.

_-Papá…_ – el rubio enseguida se fijo en su hijo que le sonreía enseñándole mas dulces que tenia en la mano a lo que el rubio sonrió levemente y asintió.

_-¿Papá?_ – Danzou miro al pequeño –_Dime pequeño tu también… ¿eres un monstruo?_ – Naruto y Sekai se tensaron enseguida.

_-¿M-Monsto?_ – susurro el pequeño sin entender.

El hombre dio un paso acercándose un poco mas al pequeño pero Naruto no lo dejo, con fuerza lo tomo de las solapas de su yukata y lo empujo contra el muro pero su fuerza era tal que lo atravesaron sorprendiendo a todo mundo –_Yo no soy mi padre…. Te permitió bastante solo por tu estúpida familia y por cumplir su papel pero yo no tengo que cumplir nada y como te vuelvas a dirigir a mi hijo de esa manera… ¡te arranco el corazón con mis manos! _– lo tenía levantado y poco a poco lo enterraba en la pared.

-_Minato siempre fue un tonto… pensando que tu eres una persona cuando realmente eres una bestia_ – escupió el hombre con rencor.

-_Tienes razón, si quieres ver al monstruo yo te lo mostrare_ – los ojos de Naruto pasaron con rapidez de su azul normal a un naranja intenso casi rojo sorprendiendo totalmente al hombre que antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el chico tomo impulso y con fuerza lo estrello de nuevo contra la pared destrozándola, fueron rodeados de una bola de humo.

Naruto sostenía al hombre inconsciente y sin mas lo soltó simplemente dejándolo caer al piso de golpe _–¿Na-Naruto?_ – susurro una voz a un lado de el así que volteo encontrándose de golpe con unos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

_-¡Papá!_ – Satoshi se asomó rápidamente a la puerta aunque fue detenido por Sekai que lo puso tras ella para protegerlo si era necesario.

_-¿Papá?_ – susurro Sakura mirando fijamente al niño al que enseguida le pudo distinguir esos ojos azules brillantes que tenia. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa a su lado apareció Sasuke con un kunai listo en la mano y justo cuando se disponía a atacar al desconocido la bola de humo termino de disiparse dejándolo congelado.


	5. Chapter 5

_-¿Ba-Baka?_ – pregunto en un susurro Sasuke mientras lentamente baja su kunai, Sakura estaba de igual manera simplemente observando al rubio que los miro por un segundo y después simplemente se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la oficina de la Hokage.

-_La aldea del remolino pagara el destrozo… me disculpo por ello_ – se inclinó frente a la mujer que sorprendida la observaba, el Naruto que ella había conocido jamás hubiera pedido disculpas cuando había tenido un motivo pero ahora simplemente era totalmente diferente.

De golpe entraron los chicos observando el destrozo –_Hola_ – Satoshi les sonrió mientras tomaba un dulce del piso _–¿quieres?_ – le ofreció un dulce a Sakura que congelada lo acepto mientras el niño solo les sonreía tranquilamente; Sasuke también lo miro observando detenidamente los ojos del pequeño, tan parecidos a los de su amigo.

-_No es necesario…_ – contesto al fin Tsunade _–… yo ofrezco disculpas por las ofensas_ – hizo una reverencia y en ese momento Sekai noto como Naruto se había congelado al ver a la mujer inclinándose frente a él, era la primera vez.

-_No pasa nada, solo olvidemos este terrible incidente_ – Sekai levanto en brazos a Satoshi que había seguido comiendo dulces frente a los chicos y de vez en vez les daba uno que congelados aceptaban.

-_Estamos cansados…_ – Naruto observo de reojo a sus antiguos amigos _–… nos iremos a descansar_ – se inclinó junto con Sekai y se dieron la vuelta siendo sus ojos azules capturados casi enseguida por los esmeraldas pero no dejo que se comunicaran, sin ninguna delicadeza miro a otro lado.

-_Pero… ¿A dónde van?_ – Tsunade los observa sorprendidos.

-_Hemos establecido un campamento a las afueras de la aldea_ – Sekai le sonrió amable.

-_Naruto tu tienes tu casa… la mansión Namikaze_ –.

El rubio se tenso enseguida –_No pienso tomar posesión de esa propiedad_ – gruño en el tono mas frio posible haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera a Sakura y Tsunade que sorprendidas lo observaron.

-_Entonces… llévate a tus escoltas, Sakura y Sasuke los cuidaran_ –.

-_No _– comenzó a caminar –_No son necesarios_ – agrego al estar a un lado del pelinegro que apretó los puños levemente.

-_Espero que tu guardia sea bastante y muy buena_ – respondió con desprecio.

-_Son los mejores… yo mismo los entrene_ – Naruto aun lo observa de reojo y al verlo como se tensaba al escuchar su tono orgulloso por un momento recordó sus viejas peleas.

-_Naruto, será mejor que aceptes la guardia o hare que entres y te quedes en la mansión del Hokage –_ Tsunade hablo firmemente como antes lo hacia.

Naruto se giro un poco para verla –_En el momento en que alguien de Konoha se atreva a ponernos a alguno de nosotros la mano encima lo tomaremos como una declaración de guerra_ – su tono totalmente serio hizo que las tres personas de su pasado se sobresaltaran y se preguntaran si realmente él era su viejo amigo perdido.

-_No me amenaces_ – gruño Tsunade.

-_No es amenaza… es advertencia_ – sin más el rubio siguió su camino hasta salir de la oficina con Sekai a un lado de él sosteniendo a Satoshi que no dejaba de ver a su padre sorprendido cuando de golpe este se detuvo para voltear un poco para ver a Danzou que lo miraba con furia contenida, con un rápido movimiento saco un kunai de su manga que enseguida fue lanzado.

Sasuke que había observado al hombre pudo sentir el arma viniendo hacia él y sin mas salto frente al hombre para lanzar un kunai que en el aire choco contra el del rubio –_La guerra solo necesita una estupidez tuya… y juro que cuando lo hagas te destrozare para que jamás cumplas tu tan anhelado sueño_ – Naruto observo con rencor al hombre que se tenso al escucharlo, sin mas los Uzumaki salieron del lugar.

Tsunade se dejo caer al piso mirando al vacío –_Buenos reflejos_ – Danzou miro con interés a Sasuke pero este simplemente lo ignoro entrando a la oficina de la Hokage notando como ella estaba sentada en el piso con Sakura a su lado.

_-¿Qué paso con el?_ – susurro Sakura cuando al fin dejo de revisar a su sensei y se acomodaba a su lado.

-No lo sé –Tsunade se levanto lentamente mientras Sasuke recargado en lo que quedaba del marco de la puerta estaba ahí recargado con los brazos cruzados simplemente escuchando, el sabia lo que había cambiado en su amigo, el sabia lo que significaba que ese dolor te oscureciera todo pero lo que no entendía es como había tenido un hijo –_Danzou… _– el hombre la miro _–… será mejor que no te acerques a los Uzumaki_ – gruño seria.

-_Lo protegerás como Minato… por eso el muchacho jamás podrá controlar a la bestia de su interior, él ya es una bestia _– Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron molestos mientras este simplemente comenzaba a caminar aunque seguido de dos guardias que lo acompañarían al hospital.

_-Lo protegeré porque es el mas posible heredero de la dinastía Uzumaki que gobierna la aldea del Remolino y que si nos declara la guerra podría ser el fin de Konoha… así que te lo advierto, no vuelvas a acercarte a él o su familia porque juro que te daré como puerco de paz_ – Tsunade lo miraba furiosa con una vena en su frente inflada a lo que el hombre solo bufo y continuo su camino.

Al ver que el hombre se había ido al fin _–¿Qué haremos con la vigilancia?_ – Sasuke miro a la Hokage que seguía observando el hueco que había en su oficina.

_-Ahora mas que nunca debemos ponerla… quiero la mejor estrategia pero sin causar un desastre mayor_ –.

_-¿Enserio cree que nos haga la guerra?_ – Sakura la miro.

_-Naruto no lo haría… pero este parece ya no ser el Naruto que conocíamos…_ – Sasuke asintió mientras Sakura solo miraba a otro lado, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas que amenazaban con fuerza en escapar _–… no quiero riesgos y no quiero a Danzou cerca de el ¿entendido?_ – Tsunade miro a Sasuke y luego la espalda de su alumna que caminaba con lentitud hacia la ventana.

_-¿Quién es el?_ – pregunto la pelirosa.

-_Fue un coronel que al retirarse a oficina creo las fuerzas ANBU como son actualmente_ – Tsunade se fue a sentar.

_-¿Qué tiene contra Naruto?_ –.

-_Lo mismo que la mayoría… asco por el kyubi pero al mismo tiempo quiere su poder…_ – Sasuke apretó los puños _–… al igual que quiere estudiar el sharingan de Uchiha_ – agrego molesto.

-_Solo que con Naruto es un poco mas personal… siempre quiso ser Hokage y en lugar de que el tercero lo escogiera a él, pues, escogió a Minato que durante toda su vida evito que tocara a Naruto o Sasuke_ – el pelinegro asintió recordando al hombre que había sido como su padre desde que el verdadero había muerto a manos de su hermano.

Sakura miro de reojo al pelinegro que al notarlo miro a otro lado –_Me encargare de verificar su campamento y de ahí podremos hacer una estrategia de vigilancia para no ser notados_ – se dio la vuelta listo para irse.

_-¿Y yo que se supone que hago?_ – gruño Sakura.

-_Obviamente vigilar a Danzou muy de cerca pero sin ser sorprendida_ – contesto el otro sin mirarla y después simplemente desapareció, Sakura soltó un bufido pero desapareció también mientras Tsunade apretaba los puños con fuerza y no podía evitar que las lagrimas inundaran sus ojos aunque los forzaba a no dejarlas salir.

-_Hay Minato… te fuiste muy rápido y el aun te necesita tanto…_ – susurro dejándolas escapar lentamente, Shizune entro a la oficina y con una manta cubrió la gran apertura para darle al menos un poco de privacidad.

Satoshi corría por la orilla del río, este atravesaba la aldea y era el que llegaba hasta el legendario valle del fin pero por el momento era el lugar de acampada de los Uzumaki; en una enorme tienda Naruto paseaba de un lado a otro con los ojos en tono naranja mientras Kou lo observaba con precaución, sabia lo que significaba y sabia cuanto cuidado debía tener en ese momento con sus palabras; por eso, Sekai estaba sentada a un lado del río observando a Satoshi jugar a la vez que tomaba un poco de té.

-_No sabes cuanto deseaba romperle el cuello_ – gruño el rubio hiendo y viniendo de un lado a otro de la enorme casa de campaña, apretando los puños y mandíbula mientras intentaba no imaginar matar a ese hombre de múltiples maneras diferentes.

_-Lo sé… pero me preocupa mas que amenazaras con guerra_ – Kou simplemente lo observaba.

_**-Deberíamos haberlo matado, muchacho –gruño el kyubi en su cabeza.**_

-_Cállate… _– volvió a gruñir Naruto para luego ver a su primo _–… era la única manera de evitar que se pegaran a mi como lapas_ – soltó un suspiro –_Vi a Sakura_ – Kou se sorprendió.

-_Wow… sabíamos que pasaría pero no creí que tan rápido y ¿Qué le dijiste?_ –.

-_Nada, la ignore al igual que a Sasuke _– Kou casi escupe su té.

_-¿Qué demonios te pasa? _– se levantó molesto.

_-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!_ – Naruto lo miro molesto y este noto como sus ojos se habían vuelto un poco más a tonalidad roja –_Yo… yo quiero olvidar_ – susurro dándose la vuelta y respirando profundamente.

Kou no dijo nada, sabia que estaba en un momento delicado y no solo por el kyubi sino por lo sensible que aun era a Konoha, sabia que regresar lo mataría de dolor y peor aun ver a cada persona que significaba algo en su vida; de golpe, Naruto se levanto –_Quédate aquí y no salgas_ – gruño para salir de la tienda _–¡Sekai!... entren ahora_ – está ni siquiera pregunto, tomo a Satoshi en sus brazos y entro corriendo a la tienda donde Kou ya se encontraba con su katana desenvainada y la mujer seguía su ejemplo dejando a Satoshi en medio de ambos _–¡Rodeen la tienda!_ – grito el rubio con fuerza a los soldados que corrieron a seguir sus indicaciones –_Que nadie entre_ – gruño antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a la orilla mas alejada del campamento, por precaución con un kunai en su mano mientras observaba con su sharingan y se dio la vuelta en el momento justo haciendo chocar su kunai con la katana de Naruto que lo miro fijamente con sus ojos rojos casi del mismo tono que los de su viejo amigo –_Baka…_ – ninguno bajo su arma que seguían chocando y friccionándose levemente.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_ – el rubio lo observo fijamente.

-_Observar… tendrás la seguridad lo quieras o no_ – el pelinegro le respondía la mirada retadoramente.

-_Ya dije que no la necesito _–.

_-Pues yo creo que si, en especial con Danzou tras de ti _– ninguno aflojaba la fuerza.

-_Déjalo que venga… me debe bastantes_ –.

-_Creí que simplemente ahora hacías como que no recuerdas tu pasado… así que así ya no te debe_ – Sasuke lo miro molesto.

Naruto gruño y en un rápido movimiento con fuerza hizo que el kunai de Sasuke regresara por su lado ganando con su katana, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente de regreso a su campamento, apenas había avanzado unos metros _–¿Sabes?..._ – se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su amigo _–… un mes después de que dejamos de tener pistas de ti… le propuse matrimonio a Sakura_ – Naruto se quedó congelado dándole la espalda y lentamente guardo de nuevo su katana en su funda para después seguir su camino como si no hubiera escuchado nada aunque seguía apretando con fuerza el mando de su arma que comenzó a tronar sin que a este le importara.


	6. Chapter 6

Con un uniforme negro liguero cubriendo su cuerpo al igual que una capa negra el hombre con una mascara parecida al rostro de un animal estaba inmóvil en las sombras de la oficina –_Sabes que me vigilan_ – susurro el otro hombre que estaba sentado tras un escritorio y lentamente le daba vueltas a su bastón en su manos, no necesitaba que les respondieran él sabia que lo escuchaban perfectamente –_Parece ser que la Hokage piensa que soy como un niño pequeño al que le dicen que no hagan algo pero aun así lo hacen _– sonrió levemente –_Tiene mucha razón cuando se trata de mi primordial objetivo… quiero la cabeza de Namikaze Naruto… el kyubi debe ser mío_ – la sombra solo asintió y sin mas desapareció en total silencio sin ser notado por nadie siendo perfectamente oculto a la hora de salir del lugar por la oscuridad de la noche.

Sakura observaba el viejo edificio intentando no pensar que horribles cosas podrían hacerle a Sasuke o Naruto en su interior pero en cuanto dejo que el rubio entrara en sus pensamientos su beso era lo primero que la atravesaba haciendo que su corazón saltara mientras su mente se nublaba hasta el punto en que no noto que Sasuke aparecía a su lado _–¿En que piensas?_ – pregunto el sentándose a su lado.

La pelirrosa enseguida dio un brinco –_En nada_ – intento responder sonando segura.

-_La seguridad del remolino es buena, apenas me sintieron todos cubrieron la carpa principal y Naruto salió a combatirme _– Sakura lo miro sobresaltada –_Tranquila no pasó nada_ – agrego con molestia el pelinegro –_Informe_ – susurro mirando fijamente al edificio viejo.

Sakura recobro su compostura y miro al mismo lugar que su compañero –_Fue al hospital donde lo revisaron y solo tenía leves golpes por decirlo de alguna manera, de ahí simplemente regreso a este lugar de donde no se ha movido _– finalizo como sí nada.

_-¿Segura?_ – pregunto el chico haciéndola gruñir.

-_Sé muy bien como vigilar a alguien y le coloque un gps en sus vendas cuando estuvo en el hospital_ – se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta –_Voy por algo de comer, regreso en 30 minutos_ – y sin dar más explicación desapareció.

-_Te desestabilizo_ – susurro Sasuke sin dejar de observar el lugar fijamente con un kunai en la mano.

Naruto flotaba a la derivaba en el río, observando simplemente el cielo negro con las estrellas brillando con fuerza…

"_Cuando te sientas perdido mira las estrellas y ahí estaré observándote… intentando guiarte"_

… la palabras de su padre sonaron en su cabeza haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran casi al instante con dolor como si una navaja le atravesara el corazón lentamente, siguió ahí en silencio dejando que solo el sonido del agua inundara sus oídos sintiendo como el zorro también se relajaba aunque sus instintos estaban mas despiertos vigilando a su alrededor.

-_Me mentiste_ – susurro con dolor al abrir de nuevo los ojos y mirar el cielo.

_-¡Papá! _– Satoshi estaba a orillas del río sonriendo y el rubio se sumergió para salir de nuevo totalmente húmedo, se acercó lentamente al pequeño –_Dice mami Sekai que es hora de cenar_ – el niño se dio la vuelta y sin regreso corriendo a la tienda principal siendo seguido por la mirada azul de su padre.

_-¿Mami? _– pregunto el rubio en voz alta y suspiro para salir del agua.

_**-No deberías dejar que el cachorro la posicione así –susurro el zorro adormilado.**_

-_Lo sé_ – Naruto siguió su camino a la tienda secándose y antes de entrar no pudo evitar mirar a su hijo que sonriente ayudaba a la mujer a acomodar la mesa _–… pero ella es la única que conoce como tal _– agrego sonriendo levemente.

_**-¿Y tu estas dispuesto a darle oficialmente ese lugar? –.**_

-_No lo sé_ – susurro Naruto serio y sin más entro al lugar.

La cena transcurría en total calma por decirlo de alguna manera, Kou jugaba a lanzarse panecillos rellenos con Satoshi que ya era bastante ágil mientras Naruto y Sekai los miraban riendo a la vez que comían de todo el banquete dispuesto.

-_**¡Muchacho! –el zorro hablo alarmado haciendo que Naruto bajara lentamente sus palillos.**_

-_Lo sentí_ – susurro el rubio cerrando los ojos _–¿Es Sasuke?_ – se preguntó mientras analizaba el chacra.

-_**¡NO! –**_

Naruto enseguida dio un brinco _–¡Cúbranse!_ – grito con fuerza y justo cuando abrazaba a su hijo protegiéndolo con su cuerpo hubo una explosión muy cerca de la tienda que lo hizo volar unos metros pero alcanzo a caer sobre su espalda aun protegiendo a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-_Satoshi _– Sekai se acercó rápido a ellos y Naruto le entrego al niño.

-_Con tu vida_ – la miro fijamente a los ojos y esta asintió abrazando con fuerza al niño que solo tenia los ojos cerrados aferrándose con fuerza a ella.

Kou cayó de golpe junto a ellos con su katana desenvainada –_Entren a Konoha y díganle al de la puerta que hay un código naranja 5_ – Naruto saco su katana pero cuando vio que su primo no se movía lo miro fijamente _–¿Qué haces?_ – miraban a su alrededor prestando atención a los quejidos y algunos choques de espadas.

-_No te dejare solo… protejo a mi familia_ – Kou en ese momento noto que había varias personas en el techo y antes de que pudiera decir algo cayeron tres hombres enmascarados; Naruto brinco enseguida junto con Kou que apenas veían que uno se iba contra Sekai y los regresaban hasta que el rubio se fijo que su hijo no viera para así clavar sin piedad su katana en la boca de su contrincante, Kou tomo al suyo por el cuello y antes de que se pudiera soltar lo atravesó a la altura del abdomen para luego jalar la navaja hacia arriba, el tercero se dispuso a lanzarse sobre Sekai pero esta harta justo cuando la ataco se agacho dando la vuelta hincada para luego con el impulso clavarle su wakizashi a la altura del hígado.

Los tres chicos se miraron –_Protege a mi hijo… no puedo dejar a mis hombres_ – Naruto miro serio a su primo que termino asintiendo, el rubio suavemente beso la cabeza de su hijo que lo miro con sus hermosos ojos azules haciendo que el corazón de Naruto se destrozada ante la visión –_Sekai y Kou te cuidaran…_ – saco un kunai de su bolso, era el de plata que su padre le había regalado cuando se había vuelto chunin y se lo entrego al niño –_Protégete de ser necesario_ – el niño asintió y sin mas desaparecieron dejando un momento al rubio en silencio en la tienda.

-_**Lo han entrenado bien… no debes preocuparte –susurro el zorro.**_

-_Si es así ¿porque tu también estas temblando?_ – Naruto tomo con firmeza su katana y en el momento en que salto una explosión lo lanzo por los aires.

Sakura estaba sentada en un puesto de la plaza principal esperando su takoyaki mientras bebía un poco de agua, totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando una explosión se escucho muy cerca de la aldea haciendo que los aldeanos detuvieran sus movimientos para mirar al cielo donde la luna llena estaba siendo cubierta lentamente por una nube de polvo, la pelirosa se puso de pie enseguida _–¡Todos a sus casas y prepárense por sí suena la alarma! _– los aldeanos corrieron a resguardarse mientras la chica comenzaba a correr hacia la entrada principal sobre los tejados observando que todo fuera en orden.

De golpe alguien cayó a su lado sorprendiéndola, con una larga y hermosa cabellera oscura con una chamarra blanca cubriendo su cuerpo –_Hola Sakura san_ – la pelirosa miro de reojo a la ojiblanca que le sonrió un poco con su kunai listo en su mano.

-_Hola Hinata chan… regresaste_ – susurro Sakura confundida.


	7. Chapter 7

Ambas chicas solo se miraron un segundo fijamente a los ojos, desde que Naruto había desaparecido se habían hecho relativamente cercanas aunque sin duda la nueva aparición del rubio las volvería a alejar y sin duda ambas ya presentían que algún día pasaría eso pero por lo menos Sakura no espero que fuera tan pronto.

En el bosque; Sekai corría entre las ramas de los arboles a toda velocidad sujetando con fuerza a Satoshi que se aferraba a su cuello mirando hacia atrás con miedo –_Papi _– susurro en voz baja el pequeño sosteniendo con fuerza el kunai en su mano cuidando no lastimar por error a la pelirroja que sonrió levemente.

-_Tranquilo tu papá es el mejor ninja_ – susurro acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza del pequeño pero sin detener sus pasos.

_-¿Mejor que tu?_ – el niño volteo a verla de reojo.

Sekai soltó un suspiro –_Ya me gano una vez y sin duda ahora lo volvería a hacer sin problemas_ – bufo la pelirroja aunque no podía evitar que su corazón saltara recordando la primera vez que había visto al rubio y había luchado con el aunque tenia a su bebe en los brazos, esa fue la primera vez que le ganaron, la primera vez que su corazón brinco como loco al ver a alguien y eso no había cambiado en nada.

Satoshi se tenso y la abrazo con mas fuerza haciendo que saliera de sus recuerdos _–¿Cuantos?_ – la pelirroja ya acomodaba lentamente su wakizashi en una posición mas cómoda para sacarla con rapidez.

-_Son muchos_ – susurro el niño aferrando su kunai con mas fuerza _–¡Bomba de humo!_ – Sekai enseguida lo aferro con mas fuerza a ella y brinco lo mas alto que pudo dando una vuelta en el aire al sentir que los kunais se acercaban a ellos, evito bastantes pero unos alcanzo a clavarse en su muslo pero eso no la detuvo y siguió corriendo, pudo ver a unos pocos metros la entrada de Konoha que estaba siendo cerrada.

-_Demonios _– gruño apresurando lo más posible su paso cuando de pronto salió volando al explotar dos sellos explosivos en los arboles que tenia a su costado, protegió al pequeño con su cuerpo cayendo con fuerza casi solo en su trasero en el piso, le dolía bastante y sentía como sus piernas se habían desconectado por un momento.

_-¡Vienen!_ – Satoshi preparo su kunai de ser necesario cuando observo como los hombres enmascarados les lanzaban kunais, de pronto, alguien cayo frente a él dándole la espalda.

Sekai estaba pensando a toda velocidad y ya estaba juntando las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie y luchar por el pequeño cuando alguien apareció frente a ella; Sakura se arrodillo frente a ella _–¿Estas bien? _– la reviso con la mirada notando rápidamente sus heridas.

Antes de que la pelirroja respondiera escucho como ya estaban cayendo sobre ellas los kunais y sorprendida observo como una especie de esfera azul las rodeaba protegiéndolas de las armas, volteo de reojo encontrándose con la espalda de Hinata que concentrada ya esperaba que se acercaran los hombres pero sorprendida comenzó a observar que estos comenzaban a caer uno tras otro, algunos con suerte solo habían sido muertos por kunais o tragados por una especie de lodo que los absorbía hasta ahogarlos pero otros eran atravesados de diferentes formas por una sombra que se movía a toda velocidad –_Conozco esos movimientos_ – susurro la pelinegra observando entretenida la batalla como si de un ballet se tratara cuando noto algo _–¡Rápido al árbol! _– grito con fuerza volteándose a ayudar a la chica caída pero ya era tarde.

Una enorme marea se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellas, era muy alta y venia con muchísima fuerza a una gran velocidad, justo cuando se prepararon para el impacto Kou apareció frente a ellas realizando una serie de sellos a toda velocidad –_Abajo _– hablo con voz firme esperando el momento justo que llego al instante y con toda la concentración posible y sus fuerzas hizo que el agua les pasara por arriba manteniendo todo con sus fuerzas intentando poder controlar un poco de esa agua para que fuera una barrera pero no podía esta venia con demasiado poder, de golpe cayo al piso cuando el agua sin motivo aparente regresaba a donde había venido a toda velocidad –_Maldición_ – susurro molesto, rápido se dio la vuelta y miro a su sobrino que sonreía sorprendido _–¿Están bien?_ – miro a Sekai sin importarle las otras chicas que lo observaban totalmente sorprendidas por su presencia.

-_Te tardaste_ – bufo Sekai.

_-¿Ese fue papá?_ – Satoshi escuchaba a lo lejos como el agua se seguía moviendo a toda velocidad.

Kou lo miro y sonrió con un poco de molestia –_Si es el tonto de tu papá… y lo lamento, me tropecé allá atrás_ – se rio distraídamente haciendo que su prima gruñera cuando noto las miradas de las otras chicas –_Etto… ustedes no me han visto_ – les guiño un ojo sonriendo y sin mas desapareció.

Hinata estaba simplemente congelada desde que lo había visto –_Kou _– susurro pero de golpe otra explosión a lo lejos la despertó –_Sakura san yo iré a ver que pasa y tu mételos a la aldea_ – la pelinegra le sonrió con amabilidad al niño que la saludo con la mano mientras su tía siendo levantara en brazos por dos ninjas de la puerta, Sakura asintió mientras le extendía la mano al pequeño que la miro un momento hasta recordarla y sonreír tomando su mano.

Naruto con katana en mano iba de un lugar a otro evitando que sus hombres murieran o al menos intentándolo _–¡Reagrúpense!_ – grito con todas sus fuerzas que pudieran escucharlo, los hombres obedecieron casi al instante o al menos lo intentaron pero Naruto noto lo dispersados que estaban y gruño, esto no le gustaba aparte sus atacantes apenas acababan con uno y desaparecían en la oscuridad para luego aparecer en otro lado del campo de batalla.

_**-Son rápidos, muchacho –gruño el kyubi en su interior.**_

La katana de atravesó a uno mas por el pecho –_Lo sé_ – gruño Naruto notando como estaba comenzando a ser rodeado –_Así que yo soy el blanco… ya lo esperaba_ – gruño con mirada fría mirando a todos lados dejándolos simplemente que se acercaran, sus hombres notaron sus intenciones y con velocidad comenzaron a desaparecer.

_**-Kousaka esta cerca… sin duda el cachorro ya esta resguardado en la aldea –el zorro se quedo congelado reconociendo un chacra que se acercaba a toda velocidad –Alguien mas se acerca –susurro ocultando con todas sus fuerzas que sabia quien era, Naruto podía sentir cuando mentía aunque solo si este le ponía la suficiente atención para analizarlo algo que no podía hacer en ese momento.**_

Naruto iba a preguntar quien cuando comenzaron a lanzarse sobre el pero aun no era tiempo de su ataque principal, de golpe su visión se nublo un poco al recibir un golpe arriba de su sien con el mango de un kunai pero no se detuvo, no debía detenerse sabiendo perfectamente que venían por su cabeza y cuando se estaba forzando así mismo a seguir sintió que varias agujas se clavaban en diferentes partes de su cuerpo siendo disparadas por los hombres que ya sonreían triunfantes; se preparaban para la segunda ronda mientras el rubio aturdido caía con una rodilla al piso respirando aceleradamente.

_**-Es sedante… debes acabarlos ya antes de que pierdas la conciencia, intentare mantenerte despierto –gruño el zorro también aturdido.**_

El rubio sintió sus ojos cambiar, sus ojos azules ahora estaban naranjas casi rojos haciendo que varios hombres al notarlo se alejaran unos pasos pero volvieron a sus posiciones con pistolas listas –¿Ya están lo suficientemente lejos? –pregunto susurrando el rubio notando que su mundo comenzaba a nublarse cada vez mas.

_**-Casi pero ya no hay tiempo, hazlo ahora no mataras a nadie a lo mucho volaran un poco –Kyu estaba preocupado y se sobresalto al escuchar que disparaban de nuevo.**_

Naruto gruño intentando brincar para no se un blanco fácil pero sus piernas no le respondían como debían pero aun así se puso de pie y con su katana comenzó a rechazar dardos, desesperado o mejor dicho molesto ya comenzó a asesinarlos y cuando todos se lanzaron sobre el gruño con mas fuerza dejando que su chacra rojo cubriera la katana haciéndola mas letal pero al dar un paso hacia atrás su espalda choco contra la de alguien mas, al voltear confundido su mente se detuvo, frente a él estaba Hinata que también había volteado por el choque y simplemente se quedaron un segundo mirándose directamente a los ojos…


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto y Hinata se observaron fijamente a los ojos olvidando por completo el mundo a su alrededor –_Naruto… kun_ – susurro Hinata sintiendo como su corazón vibraba como sí fuera una niña de nuevo.

El rubio no sabia que decir y se quedo simplemente congelado…

_**-¡Muchacho despierta! –grito Kyu con fuerza.**_

… Naruto enseguida reacciono _–¡Hinata!_ – le dio la vuelta justo a tiempo, su cuerpo la protegió de un kunai que lo hizo escupir sangre.

_-¡Disparen ahora!_ – grito uno de los enmascarados y enseguida todos sacaron sus pistolas disparando a la vez, el rubio simplemente no dejo de cubrir a la pelinegra con su cuerpo mientras varias inyecciones daban en el blanco siendo el efecto casi inmediato.

_**-Naruto ¡Ahora! –Kyu estaba seminconsciente pero aun mandaba ondas de chacra desde su interior para no permitir que el cuerpo del rubio cayera en el sueño profundo que tanto deseaban inducirle.**_

-Kage bushin no jutsu –susurro en el oído de la pelinegra que enseguida escucho los diferentes puff, con asombro vio por encima del hombro del rubio como aparecían muchísimos de él y comenzaban a luchar contra los enmascarados –_Debes… irte_ – enseguida su cuerpo fue levantado en los aires por otro de los clones que comenzó a correr lo mas rápido posible mientras tres clones mas le abrían camino.

_-Naruto ¡no!_ – grito la pelinegra pero por mas que intento zafarse no pudo.

Naruto sentía como sus ojos estaban demasiado pesados _–¡Solo uno es el verdadero! _– escucho a lo lejos, no le quedaba demasiado tiempo.

_**-Muchacho no puedes esperar más… ya no puedo aguantar más tiempo –Kyu respiraba con velocidad.**_

Dos clones corrieron a Naruto que agito su cabeza para intentar despertar un poco, los clones unieron sus manos casi frente el formando un trampolín y sin mas el rubio dio un gran salto al mismo tiempo que lanzaba toda el agua que podía manejar hacia el cielo que se oscureció casi de inmediato. Los enmascarados miraron hacia el cielo observando sorprendidos como el rubio había salido despedido como un cohete y cuando llego a lo más alto rozo sus manos contra el agua que ya se disponía a caer, Naruto cerró los ojos concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas provocando que lentamente el agua comenzara a ser rodeada por una capa azul brillante.

Hinata era cargada por el clon que no había dejado de correr ahora sin protección _–¡Ese debe ser el original!_ – escucho a su espalda notando como tres comenzaban a seguirlo pero no debía detenerse por nada.

Comenzaron a dispararle dardos de nuevo y varios impactaban en su cuerpo que era mantenido a distancia por Naruto evitando que desapareciera, cubría a Hinata de todo daño posible mientras corría y esta simplemente lo miro fijamente notando enseguida el paso de los años en el chico que la ignoro; de pronto cayo de entre los arboles derrapándose en el polvo provocando una gran nube de polvo que dejo ver a alguien frente a el cuando comenzó a disiparse.

-_Deja de correr… yo me hago cargo_ – Kou hizo con velocidad varios sellos y justo cuando los tres enmascarados pisaron el piso este se convirtió en lodo que los absorbió hasta el cuello a la vez que escuchaba un puff frente a él…

La capa termino de cubrir toda el agua y con rapidez mientras caían formo una perfecta bola que cubría casi la luna por completo, Naruto la sostuvo con su mano derecha cuando de pronto escucho la voz de su primo en su interior y suspiro aliviado desapareciendo a su clon pero en cuanto lo absorbió sintió una gran presión en la cabeza teniendo que sostener la bola con ambas manos mientras caían juntos.

_**-Naruto ¡muévete! –grito Kyu al darse cuenta de como caerían.**_

-_Rápido verifíquenlos_ – tres soldados del remolino salieron corriendo de entre las sombras y sin ningún miramiento le quitaron las mascaras a los hombres enterrados que solo intentaron impedirlo pero simplemente no podían moverse –_De Konoha_ – susurro Kou al ver la bandana en sus frentes mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza cuando se fijo en el cielo y abrió los ojos sorprendido –_Demonios… ¡cúbranse todos! _– grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Hinata volteo y vio la enorme esfera azul, por un segundo su mente se detuvo recordando el fatídico día que había perdido a quien mas quería en el mundo _–¡Naruto!_ – grito con todas sus fuerzas como aquella vez mientras lo buscaba, como todos esos días en el bosque buscando su cuerpo, como cada noche en sus sueños donde simplemente estaba rodeada de oscuridad pero jamás había olvidado en buscarlo aun ahora.

_-¡Sencho! (Capitán)_ – gritaron varios hombres que la pelinegra no podía ver pero notaba como al igual que ella temían por la vida del rubio.

_-¡Muévanse!_ – Kou grito con todas sus fuerzas levantando con rapidez a la pelinegra entre sus brazos y sin mas comenzó a correr, una gran roca estaba en medio del bosque como resto de alguna antigua batalla –_Atrás en lo más alto_ – los hombres enseguida obedecieron sus ordenes.

Naruto con la poca conciencia que le quedaba alcanzo a ponerse de lado –_Dolerá _– susurro y sonrió levemente al ver en los ojos de los enmascarados su pánico _–¡Para que no se vuelvan a meter con Uzumaki Naruto… ¡SUITON HAHONRYUU!_ – la esfera se estrello con fuerza sobre el piso a la vez que el cuerpo del rubio lo golpeaba con todo su torso, alcanzo a sentir como varios huesos se rompían y como la sangre alcanzaba a salir de su boca pero esta se disolvió enseguida en el agua que por un momento se concentro en el centro y después sin mas salió despedida para todos lados con una fuerza brutal.

Hinata alcanzo a ver un resplandor azul justo cuando Kou se dejo caer sobre la cima de la roca, la dejo en el piso y con rapidez se puso de pie para mirar pero la onda expansiva simplemente lo lanzo por los aires, por suerte la pelinegra y otro soldado lo alcanzo a detener.

Kou comenzó a sentir junto a los demás como el piso empezaba a temblar y poco a poco este se hacia mas intenso –_Maldito tonto_ – bufo, miro hacia arriba y los costados viendo como árboles arrancados de raíz pasaban a los lados y sobre ellos, con rapidez hizo varios sellos _–¡Doro shoheki no jutsu! _– de entre los lados comenzó a cubrirlos una barrera de lodo deteniéndose cuando casi era un huevo completo y justo en ese momento la presión del agua lo golpeo con fuerza cayendo como cascada por el lado descubierto; Hinata observo como Kou comenzó a temblar mientras sudaba y lentamente esto comenzó a aumentar a la vez que el tensaba su mandíbula y cerraba sus ojos con toda su fuerza.

Sekai no se había movido de la puerta junto con Satoshi que la observaba mientras Sakura comenzaba a curarla lentamente de las piernas, cuando el temblor llego a ellos y la onda expansiva golpe con toda su fuerza los muros de Konoha que crujieron _–¡Rápido llévame al techo!_ – grito la pelirroja.

Sakura no entendió que pasaba pero enseguida obedeció pero antes vio como Sekai miraba fijamente a Satoshi y sin mas hizo varios sellos –_Suikyu no jutsu_ – susurro, una esfera de agua comenzó a formarse alrededor del niño que simplemente se quedo quieto sosteniendo firmemente el kunai de su padre entre sus manos –_Listo, ahora rápido_ – Sakura asintió y la levanto en brazos para luego dar una gran brinco juntando su chacra en sus piernas para alcanzar a caer sobre la puerta de la aldea donde horrorizada vio el mar de agua que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

_-¿Fue Naruto?_ – pregunto atontada dejando lentamente a Sekai sentada sobre la puerta.

La pelirroja asintió mientras se concentraba cerrando los ojos –_Es una de sus técnicas perfeccionada… te recomiendo que te pongas tras la puerta_ – susurro sin dejar de juntar bastante chacra en su interior listo para salir en cualquier momento.

-_Pero… ¿y tu?_ – Sakura no dejaba de mirar la enorme marea.

-_Estaré bien aunque mejor prepárate para atraparme si la fuerza es demasiada_ – la pelirrosa asintió y de un salto puso sus pies de nuevo sobre el piso para darse la vuelta mirando hacia el cielo, por el sonido sabia que ya estaba aquí.

Sekai abrió los ojos de golpe y tomo aire para en el momento justo que el agua estuvo lo suficientemente cerca extendió los brazos abriendo sus manos hacia los lados, su chacra viajo a toda velocidad para controlar el agua haciendo que se desviara hacia los lados; con fuerza comenzó a apretar los labios mientras sus brazos poco a poco se debilitaban cuando de pronto noto que el agua comenzaba a retroceder rodeada de una capa naranja que la contenía –_Baka, casi me mata de un susto_ – susurro sintiendo como de golpe la fuerza la abandonaba.

Sakura junto con varios ninjas de la aldea a su alrededor observaron el brillo naranja que entraba entre la pequeña separación de las puertas –_Ese es mi papá_ – Satoshi sonrió pero antes de que la pelirrosa dijera algo vio como Sekai caía hacia ella, enseguida la atrapo en el aire y cayo al piso deteniendo su caída con su cuerpo.

_-¡Kou san!_ – Hinata detuvo al chico que estaba como recostado sobre la piedra mientras todo lo que había formado comenzaba a caer como nieve derretida, los soldados lo observaron preocupados pero dejaron de mirarlo al notar como una enorme nube naranja los cubría lentamente, el agua era llevada por ella flotando.

Kou dio un brinco en cuanto lo vio y sin mas salió corriendo seguido de Hinata –_Kou san ¿Qué pasa? _– corrían a traves del bosque devastado con gran felicidad aunque el pelirrojo sentía como su cuerpo ya estaba al limite.

-_La energía del kyubi solo sale tan pura cuando Naruto no tiene conciencia_ – respondió acelerando el paso, Hinata abrió los ojos asustada.

Se detuvo en una rama –_Byakugan_ – podía ver como una especie de mano o mejor dicho de garra era la que llevaba el agua y mientras seguía corriendo logro divisar el cuerpo del rubio flotando en el agua rodeado del chacra del kyubi _–¡Naruto!_ – acelero el paso junto con Kou hasta llegar a donde el rubio estaba tirado, a su alrededor los cuerpos de sus enemigos habían desaparecido y sin duda vendrían en el agua que ahora era dejado casi de golpe en lo que era su hogar o mejor dicho el hueco que volvió a ser un lado.

Naruto tenia los ojos cerrados y sangraba por la boca –_Naruto _– susurro Kou levantándole entre sus brazos mientras la pelinegra estaba simplemente congelada viéndolo sintiendo como su corazón se encogía de dolor, como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos a los que le cancelo su jutsu para que volvieran a ser aperlados, como el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba respirar y con lentitud se acercó a el para acariciar suavemente su rostro.

_-Bienvenido_ – susurro dejando caer varias lagrimas sobre el rostro del rubio que ni se inmuto.

-_Debemos correr –_ susurro Kou y sin más desapareció seguido de la pelinegra.

Sasuke que había visto el resplandor naranja gruño apretando con todas sus fuerzas el kunai en su mano y volteo a ver como Danzou lo miraba desde su ventana con una sonrisa gustosa –_Maldito desgraciado _– gruño el pelinegro cuando de pronto sintió un nuevo chacra en el interior de la oficina que desapareció casi al mismo tiempo que lo detectaba y casi con la misma velocidad la sonrisa del anciano desaparecía –_Sigue vivo… y te arrancara la cabeza_ – susurro sonriendo de lado burlonamente al hombre que apretó su puño sosteniendo la cortina y sin mas desaprecio cerrándola de nuevo.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose fatigado, estaba recostado en agua que no lo cubría por completo y sentía su cuerpo extrañamente pesado al igual que su vista nublada, la oscuridad lo rodeaba cuando alcanzo a ver el cuerpo fatigado de Kyu que lo miro un segundo y antes de que alguno pudiera comunicarse vieron entre ellos una figura conocida pero sus ojos simplemente no aguantaron mas cerrándose a la vez.


	9. Chapter 9

La noche era fresca y tranquila en un pueblo un poco alejado de la aldea de Konoha donde lo que predominaba era su entorno natural con un gran lago en el centro del lugar con todas las casas situadas a su alrededor; una de estas era un hostal donde en una de sus habitaciones solo alumbrada con unas cuantas velas Jiraiya observaba por la enorme ventana corrediza la luz de la luna sobre el agua calmada que brillaba, sobre la mesa de la habitación había varios papeles y tres tarros de tinta vacíos tumbados con uno nuevo a su lado mientras el hombre se había detenido de su tarea bebiendo un té caliente –_Parezco un anciano_ – susurro son un leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Es porque ya lo eres_ – susurro una voz desde la oscuridad del balcón afuera de su habitación.

Jiraiya sonrió –_Hace tiempo que no te veía… ¿Qué tal va todo?... y ¿Naruto?_ – le dio otro trago a su té sin dejar de ver el agua.

-_Así que lo sabias_ – la sombra hablo con amabilidad.

_-Por supuesto que lo sabia sino no hubiera detenido mi búsqueda _– el hombre bajo un poco la mirada soltando un suspiro.

_-Debes regresar a Konoha… él ha regresado_ – Jiraiya levanto enseguida la mirada fijando sus ojos en los rojos de la sombra –_La guerra esta por comenzar y debes protegerlo junto con su hijo_ –susurro sin quitarle la vista de encima.

_-¿Hijo?... creo que me he perdido de varias cosas, así que Akatsuki ya esta listo para dar su primer movimiento_ – Jiraiya suspiro desanimado al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza –_Guerras inútiles ¿Cuándo dejaremos de matarnos entre nosotros?_ – miro a la luna como cuestionándole para luego volver a dar otro suspiro y beber lo que le quedaba de su té.

_-Cuando el poder deje de ser lo que mueva la humanidad… tal vez en ese momento o puede que simplemente así somos y no podemos cambiar_ – la sombra le lanzo algo a su viejo amigo que lo atrapo en el aire sonriendo al ver que era una botella de sake –_No podre seguir dándote información, esta noche ya a sido demasiado complicado venir aquí y tendré compañía de ahora en adelante… debes terminar lo que el Hokage nos encargo, debes cuidar a tu nieto y su hijo_ – sin más la sombra desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Jiraiya no se inmuto por eso y simplemente se sirvió un poco de sake en una copa pequeña que dejo sobre la mesa para luego levantarse hacia su mochila donde busco algo y regreso a sentarse de nuevo en su lugar, soltó un suspiro y coloco una bandana azul con unas gotas de sangre sobre la mesa –_Te fuiste como un niño… me pregunto sí ya eres un hombre… un hombre listo para estar en medio de en una guerra _– mirando al vacío lentamente comenzó a beberse su copa mientras en su mente la imagen de un rubio sonriente aparecía.

Tsunade observo el cuerpo inerte del chico y suspiro cerrando los ojos con dolor pero lentamente mientras lo iba revisando su sonrisa volvía a aparecer en su rostro –_Tiene varias costillas rotas pero de ahí en fuera no es nada de gravedad_ – sonrió mirando al joven que comenzó a ser limpiado lentamente Sakura.

_-¿Por qué papá no despierta? _– Satoshi miro a la mujer serio y por un momento esta reconoció rasgos que sin duda no eran del rubio, esa mirada fría y poderosa segura de sí misma que demostraba perfectamente que el sabia en su interior que era mas que alguien normal.

Hinata había dado un brinco cuando escucho al niño y al fijarse en él lo único que pudo ver fueron esos ojos azules cristalinos tan iguales a los del rubio, sintió su corazón temblar y por un momento el aire se le escapo pero simplemente lo oculto, ahora no era lo mas importante –_Por esto _– Tsunade levante uno de los dardos que habían encontrado clavados en el cuerpo del rubio –_Es uno de los sedantes mas fuertes de la nación… tardara varios días en que su cuerpo se deshaga de toda la sustancia inyectada en su cuerpo pero despertara como sí nada _– la mujer le sonrió al niño que la miro feliz regresando a ser mas parecido a Naruto aunque había algo que no encajaba y la duda ya estaba en la mujer que volteo a checar en la camilla de a lado a Sekai que había estado al tanto de todo.

-_Yo…_ – todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo que con trabajo se puso de pie pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para levantar su katana y apuntar con ella a Tsunade _–… Uzumaki Kousaka, segundo al trono y mano derecha del primero… _– miro a Naruto de reojo sin bajar su arma _–… capitán de las fuerzas terrestres de la aldea del remolino exijo la cabeza del autor de este intento de asesinato o la declaración de guerra será lanzada ahora mismo_ – gruño apretando con fuerza la quijada.

_-¡Kou!_ – Sekai lo miro totalmente sorprendida, sabía perfectamente que mientras Naruto no pudiera estar al mando el siguiente era Kou pero jamás espero que tomara decisiones tan rápidas.

Tsunade no dijo nada solo observo como en silencio los soldados que estaban tumbados en el patio de la mansión del Hokage ahora se ponían de pie a pesar del cansancio o las heridas para situarse tras el pelirrojo con sus armas lista, Satoshi miraba confundido a todos lados y al ver la mano de su tío extendida hacia el enseguida la tomo –_Fueron ninjas de Konoha y Hinata junto a mis hombres lo pueden cerciorar _– gruño el pelirrojo apretando cada vez con mas fuerza la empuñadura de su katana hasta que se escucho como esta crujía.

-_Baka baja ahora tu arma_ – Tsunade se acercó bajando lentamente la katana con su mano mientras el pelirrojo la miraba fijamente siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos pero cuando ya iba a terminar de bajar su arma se tenso.

-_Kou sí la tocas Naruto te destrozara solo con sus manos_ – Sekai observo fijamente a su primo que la miro para luego ver al rubio y suspiro terminando de bajar el arma.

Tsunade sonrió y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, los soldados del remolino tenían sus armas listas por cualquier movimiento –_Te prometo que encontraremos al maldito que lo toco… y juro que te daré su cabeza porque yo misma la arrancare_ – su tono frio hizo que varios soldados sintieran escalofríos pero Kou no se movió ni un centímetro.

-_Es una promesa_ – le extendió la mano a la mujer que totalmente seria se la estrecho para luego darse la vuelta y volver a revisar a Sekai que soltó un suspiro aliviada.

_-Oi tío Kou_ – el pelirrojo se sentó para quedar a la altura de su sobrino que lo abrazo por el cuello _–¿Por qué papá te mata sí la tocas?_ – susurro intentando que nadie lo escuchara.

Kou sonrió –_Porque esa mujer es como su mami ósea que es tu abuela_ – Satoshi abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin mas se bajo de los brazos de su tío para caminar hasta la mujer a la que le jalo un poco de su bata sorprendiéndola.

Tsunade miro confundida al niño al igual que Sekai _–¡Obachan!_ – Satoshi abrazo la pierna de la mujer que se quedo blanca y apretó los puños con toda su fuerza haciendo que sus huesos tronaran mientras todos en la habitación la miraban con pánico, Sakura y Hinata ya se preparaban para correr con el cuerpo de Naruto de ser necesario cuando Kou no pudo mas y estallo riendo.

_-Kouuuusaaaaakaaaaa_ – gruño Tsunade viendo donde dejaría caer su furia pero cuando quiso moverse pero Satoshi aun estaba amarrado a su pierna y le sonreía, era una dulce e inocente sonrisa que simplemente la desarmo por completo y suspiro –_Ya te veré cuando te toque que te revise_ – bufo haciendo que el pelirrojo temblara al ver su mirada pero esta la suavizo y con cariño acaricio el cabello del pequeño para luego seguir con su tarea mientras todos suspiraban aliviados.

_-Sencho… despierte por favor…_ – Lloriqueaba uno de los soldados de Naruto mirándolo –_Kousaka sama hará que la Hokage nos mate _– tras él sus compañeros asintieron.

_-¡Oi!_ – se quejó el pelirrojo mientras los demás en la habitación reían.

La madrugada avanzaba lentamente; Sakura estaba en la habitación de Naruto observándolo en silencio y en cuanto sintió una presencia saco un kunai mirando hacia el balcón que daba directo al patio trasero que había sido transformado en campamento para los soldados sanos del remolino que se negaban en dejar a su capitán sin protección, en las tiendas también comenzó a haber movimiento –_Soy yo_ – susurro Sasuke saliendo de entre la oscuridad con las manos levantadas.

Los hombres que ya habían salido armados lo miraron con desconfianza pero Sakura enseguida bajo su arma y simplemente la imitaron aunque aun lo vigilaban; Sasuke entro como si nada y observo a l rubio _–¿Cómo esta?_ – susurro mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa que se acercó tras el.

-_Bien, solo unas cuantas costillas rotas pero tardara en despertar… lo quisieron cazar como animal para zoológico_ – Sakura apretó los puños con molestia haciendo que estos tronaran, los hombres que se habían quedado vigilando habían dado un salto hacia atrás al verla.

-_Debieron suponer que ya que es un kyubi seria como atrapar un pequeño zorrito tonto_ – sonrió levemente haciendo que la pelirrosa sonriera aunque estaba sorprendida de que el bromeara.

Su sonrisa lentamente se borro –_Fue el ¿cierto?_ – Sasuke asintió y ella suspiro acercándose a Naruto al que suavemente le limpio el rostro con un trapo húmedo para refrescarlo _–¿Qué sabes de el?_ – susurro mirando a su alrededor al igual que el pelinegro.

-_Está loco…_ – Sasuke activo su sharingan para mayor seguridad y reviso cada habitación en especial en la que estaban _–… piensa en la soberanía ninja como sí fuera hace 100 años, desea el sharingan y el kyubi para guardarnos para posibles guerras que sin duda el iniciaría para unificar el mundo ninja_ – apretó los puños con fuerza mirando a su amigo –_No se detendrá, siempre a trabajado en las sombras y esta ocasión no fue la excepción… jamás se movió de su oficina así que debe tener de los mejores ninjas de la aldea trabajando con el, tendremos que subir la protección del baka_ – sonrió y salió hacia el jardín –_Hare una revisión del territorio para después planear como será la custodia_ – Sakura asintió y sin mas el pelinegro desapareció.

Suavemente Sakura acaricio el rostro de Naruto que ni se inmuto –_Comienzo a pensar que no debiste volver _– susurro sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y suavemente deposito un beso en los labios del chico –_Aunque eso me hubiera matado de tristeza_ – susurro para enseguida ponerse de pie y volver a su lugar de guardia mientras con su mano limpiaba rápidamente sus lagrimas.

La oscuridad lo rodeaba por completo y sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a acostumbrarse a ella siendo la figura del kyubi lo primero que vio, estaba tumbado en el piso de costado con la lengua de fuera y Naruto no puedo evitar sonreír sintiendo como sí su cuerpo pesara toneladas, se puso en cuatro patas ya que por mas que lo intento sus piernas parecían no responder totalmente y como pudo avanzo así a través del agua que solo cubría sus manos completamente –_Kyu _– susurro mientras se acercaba, su voz sonaba distinta en cierta manera pero nada preocupante; cuando al fin llego aun lado del zorro comenzó a moverlo –_Vamos Kyu_ – sin saber cómo sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y antes de que pudiera preguntarse que pasaba el recuerdo del cuerpo sin vida de su padre lo golpeo con fuerza haciendo apretar los puños dejando que unas lagrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas –_Vamos Kyu no me hagas esto_ – susurro sollozando.

Lentamente el zorro comenzó a abrir los ojos atontadamente hasta que se fijo en el rubio que levantaba su cabeza para que lo mirada directamente a el –_**Muchacho dime que no me vas a besar – **_susurro adormilado intentando sonreír a la vez que intentaba moverse pero era simplemente inútil.

_-Lo siento no eres mi tipo_ – Naruto sonrió y acaricio suavemente el estomago del zorro que abrió el hocico dejando salir su lengua mientras sus ojos se cerraban un poco, sin duda, estaba disfrutando la caricia _–¿Sabes que paso?_ – dejo de acariciar para que le pudieran atención.

-_**No sé… tal vez tanto sedante nos a dopado lo suficiente para entrar casi en coma o moriste **_–Kyu sonrió con simpleza haciendo suspirar al rubio.

-_Sí fuera lo ultimo no estarías tan calmado y ni siquiera estaríamos juntos… debe ser la primera_ – Naruto recargo su espalda en el pecho de Kyu –_Los ojos me pesan_ – susurro adormilado.

_**-A mi también… parece que… aún tenemos… demasiado…**_ – Kyu cayo dormido de nuevo y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo sintió como su cuerpo también se relajaba completamente y sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud escuchando pasos sobre el agua a lo lejos hasta que el sueño lo hizo caer.


	10. Chapter 10

El sol comenzaba a salir lentamente en la aldea de Konoha y las guardias habían sido ya cambiadas; Sakura tenía tan solo 10 minutos de haberse retirado a una de las habitaciones de la mansión y Hinata era la encargada de resguardar el profundo sueño de Naruto que respiraba con total tranquilidad ignorando por completo los pensamientos dolorosos de su cuidadora que sin poder evitarlo se sentó en la cama a su lado; suavemente acaricio la mejilla del chico que ni se inmuto mientras los ojos blancos se inundaban de tantas lágrimas de alegría y otras tantas de molestia que se combinaban cuando se deslizaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

_-No volviste…_ – susurro, de golpe, se puso de pie limpiando sus lágrimas casi por completo con su katana lista mirando hacia dónde provenía el ruido que había llamado su atención.

La puerta se abrió dándole paso al pequeño de ojos cristalinos que miro con un poco de miedo y confusión a la mujer que lo observo guardando de golpe su arma –_Hola_ – susurro el pequeño mirándola casi con fijación; Hinata sonrió al ver como él la vigilaba casi como un adulto.

_-Hola… aún es temprano ¿no puedes dormir?_ – ella lentamente se alejó de la cama tomando asiento en una de las tantas sillas que había.

Satoshi sonrió aun con cierta desconfianza pero camino decidido hasta situarse junto a su padre al que le sujeto la mano mirándolo con añoranza –_Mi papá siempre me da las buenas noches y me arropa… pero esta noche no lo hizo… no pude dormir nada_ – su mirada cristalina intento inútilmente buscar la amorosa idéntica a la suya pero esta simplemente no salía de atrás de la cortina que eran los parpados de su padre y suspiro.

-_Eso sin duda no le gustara a tu padre cuando despierte, debes descansar o estarás muy débil para jugar con el que tendrá más energía de sobra_ – Hinata se acercó a él con una sonrisa tierna y con amabilidad lo levanto en brazos para ayudarlo a acomodarse en la cama junto a su padre _–¿Cuál es tu nombre? _– le pregunto mientras lo arropaba amablemente.

_-Satoshi… Uzumaki Satoshi_ – sonrió el pequeño agradeciéndole aunque por un momento esta menguo un poco _–¿Obachan no me regañara por estar aquí?_ – pregunto asustado sin duda recordando la mirada molesta de Tsunade la noche anterior.

-_Tú descansa… no pondrá ninguna objeción a esto, te lo aseguro_ – la pelinegra le sonrió amigablemente al pequeño que se la respondió para luego acomodarse mejor sobre el hombro de su padre; antes de que alguno de los dos lo notara el sueño ataco con fuerza al pequeño ocultando bajo el telón de sus parpados aquellos ojos cristalinos que Hinata había estado observando todo ese tiempo reconociendo lo parecidos que eran al del amor de su vida y con ello también tuvo que aceptar que él había seguido su vida sin importarle el pasado… sin importarle ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron con mucha lentitud, intentaban por todos los medios seguir cerrados pero su terquedad los estaba obligando a obedecer; necesitaba regresar a la realidad, regresar al lado de su hijo que sin él había quedado a la merced de sus enemigos, necesitaba hacerse responsable de todas aquellas vidas que le fueron encomendadas y necesitaba salir lo más pronto de esa aldea maldita que solo lo lastimaba física o sentimentalmente cada vez que se encontraba ahí pero al observar a su alrededor supo que simplemente la realidad le estaba negada en ese momento.

_-Kyu…_ –

Podía sentir a la bestia bajo el respirando lenta y relajadamente dejando que fuera más que evidente que se encontraba soñando profundamente; suspiro intentando pensar una manera de volver pero no parecía haber nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar y eso simplemente lo hizo molestarse aún más consigo mismo, acaricio suavemente el pelaje de su compañero y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el suave pelaje parecido al de un gato pequeño.

_-Kyu despierta_ –

Removió más fuerte a su compañero, tal vez con su ayuda podría abrir realmente los ojos pero la bestia simplemente lo ignoro haciéndolo gruñir pero aun así no desistió y con fuerza comenzó a moverlo de lado a lado haciendo que su compañero gruñera cada vez más fuerte hasta que abrió un poco sus ojos.

_-Vamos Kyu_ –

Gruño el rubio de nuevo pero de pronto su atención fue llamada por un sonido lejano, detuvo todo movimiento y se concentró escuchando atentamente como cada vez ese sonido que se hacía más claro mientras se acercaba; se tensó y se puso de pie dejando a la bestia tras él, era el interior de su mente pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse alerta, le dio una patada suave a su amigo para que despertara de una vez.

_-¡Despierta Kyu! –_

-_Déjalo dormir… está cansado de tanto protegerte_ –

Naruto se congelo al instante que escucho esa voz y fijo su mirada incrédula en la sombra que se acercaba a el cada vez más y más, por un momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que simplemente estuviera confundido pero en cuanto la luz ilumino esos ojos tan idénticos a los suyos su mundo se destrozó; sin fuerzas cayo de rodillas al piso mirando con fijación a la persona que estaba frente a él sonriéndole con tanto amor como siempre lo había mirado, como lo recordaba.

_-Hijo… –_

Naruto cerro con fuerza los ojos evitando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y evitando que su corazón sufriera en vano por el espejismo creado en su mente a la que reprendió de mil maneras ordenándole que dejara de torturarlo y desapareciera su juego pero con dolor al abrir los ojos lo vio ahí sonriéndole pícaramente con su cabello rubio alborotado, apretó el puño mirando al piso intentando entender por qué la presencia de su padre pero simplemente la respuesta no llego.

_-¿Qué haces en mi subconsciente?_ –

Susurro casi en un gruñido mirando al hombre frente a él que solo sonrió.

_-¿Recuerdas nuestras ultima practica?_ – el chico asintió desde el piso –_Deje una parte de mi espíritu en tu interior… por sí un día necesitabas que te recordara quien eres_ –.

Minato observo a su hijo y cuando este se puso de pie supuso que tal vez necesitaban acercarse de nuevo antes de hablar pero de pronto un rayo amarillo atravesó la poca distancia que los separaba estrellando con el fuerte impulso su puño contra el abdomen del sorprendido hombre que sintió como todo el aire de su interior escapaba enseguida.

_-¿Qué soy para ti?... ¡¿acaso soy un maldito florero al que solo decides tu que poner en su interior?! _–.

Naruto tenía sus ojos color naranja y se clavaban con rencor en los azules de Minato que solo pudo escupir sintiendo como caía al piso porque sus piernas simplemente no habían podido mantenerlo en pie más tiempo; cayó en un fuerte sentón y tomo aire con todas sus fuerzas mientras su hijo le daba a espalda.

_-Quiero que desaparezcas ahora mismo de mi mente_ –.

_**-Cálmate muchacho… escucha lo que tenga que decir y después simplemente lo despedazas –.**_

Kyu al fin había despertado y con sorna miro al caído hombre que solo lo miro de mala manera mientras se terminaba de recuperar.

_-No quiero esperar otra explicación tonta… lo quiero fuera de mi mente, de mi vida ¡ahora! –._

Lo último lo dijo mirando hacia su padre que tomo aire con fuerza observándolo a los ojos, viendo todo el dolor acumulado que ahora comenzaba a invadirlo a él y sintiendo todo ese resentimiento que sin querer había crecido de gran manera en el interior de su hijo que aunque quisiera no podría mentirle; sus ojos no dejaban que este negara la alegría de verlo tan nítidamente, de poder hablar con el cómo sí aun estuviera vivo aunque esto fuera en su corazón como un hierro ardiente que le recordaba su perdida.

_-No voy a darte una explicación… vengo a recordarte quien eres –._

Minato sabía lo que estaba diciendo y el impacto que tendría en el carácter de su hijo que molesto apretó los puños.

_-¡Lárgate ahora! –._

Kyu enseguida se puso de pie interponiéndose entre ambos dejando a Naruto a su espalda, soltó un gruñido perfectamente escuchado por Minato y se miraron a los ojos con odio aun no podían olvidar su batalla y cuando se habían dañado mutuamente pero el zorro miro de reojo al chico.

_-No puedes atacarlo… aunque este muerto aún tiene parte de su chacra dentro de ti y pelear contra él nos provocaría un descontrol en el mundo real… Toshi duerme a tu lado –._

Naruto al escuchar eso ultimo aflojo los puños y suspiro casi gruñendo dándole la espalda a su padre.

_-Di que es lo que quieres recordarme y lárgate –._

Minato sonrió sin poder evitarlo…

_-Dejaste la aldea… dejaste tu hogar y ahora debes cumplir la promesa que me hiciste –._

_-¿De qué promesa hablas?... ¡Ahora tienes el descaro de recurrir a mi palabra cuando tu no cumpliste la tuya! –._

… suspiro con dolor sintiendo vibrar todo el sufrimiento de su hijo en su contra pero con fuerza se aferró a no desaparecer…

_-Hablo como Hokage… no como tu padre y ahora tu aldea esta en grave peligro, todos aquellos que aun amas y que reniegas morirán sí no haces algo… como Namikaze no eres más que un simple ninja de las filas pero como Uzumaki eres un príncipe –._

_-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? –._

… Naruto volteo a mirarlo y Minato con su semblante completamente serio lo observo…

_-La guerra está por comenzar… tal vez el remolino pueda mantenerse al margen pero contigo como próximo rey se verá en vuelta también al igual que Konoha… tu eres el blanco –,_

… Kyu observo fijamente al hombre…

_-Quieren lo que vive en tu interior y nada los detendrá para lograrlo a menos que hagas lo que debas –._

… el zorro y su amo se miraron con miedo pero no por ellos y Minato lo supo enseguida…

_-Como tu hijo estará más que en peligro… alguna vez me prometiste proteger a la aldea pero realmente no te estoy pidiendo eso… te estoy pidiendo que protejas a tu familia –._

… Naruto comenzó a caminar de lado a lado hasta que serio se detuvo frente a su padre y lo miro a los ojos decidido…

_-Como Uzumaki Naruto… próximo rey de la aldea del remolino firmare el tratado y como… Namikaze Naruto protegeré Konoha de esta próxima tormenta pero desapareceré en cuanto esto acabe –._

… la figura de Minato comenzó a desaparecer frente a los ojos de su hijo que se acercó corriendo…

_-Eso espera escuchar, eres un hijo de Konoha y por ende la vas a proteger como ella te protegió a ti… al final de tu tarea podrás decidir realmente que destino deseas seguir… y solo para aclarar… como tú no has querido dejar a tu hijo yo no pude evitar dejarte a ti aunque soy feliz de en tu corazón siempre estar presente… –_

… Naruto sintió sus lágrimas caer lentamente por sus mejillas mientras observaba el ultimo rastro de la sombra de su padre que lo sonreía con ese amor infinito que siempre le había tenido y que sin duda siempre le tendría; porque aunque lo quisiera no podía olvidar que era un ninja de Konoha… que era Namikaze Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

Un día más había pasado; Satoshi dormía tranquilamente a un lado del cuerpo de su padre que seguía inerte, sus heridas habían sanado con la rapidez característica de él y su semblante mejorado había animado no solo a sus amigos sino tan bien a sus tropas que se negaban rotundamente a dejarlo aunque varios necesitaban ir al hospital, el día era soleado y fresco pero eso no le importaba para nada al guardián que se encontraba ahí desde la noche anterior.

Sasuke observaba la tierna escena desde las sombras; extrañaba a su compañero de aventuras, a su hermano pero aun así no podía evitar desear con todas sus fuerzas que este desapareciera de nuevo –_Tu eres feliz... tienes poder y respeto... tienes una familia a tu lado... pero aun así vuelves para recordarme todo lo que me has arrebatado _– susurro mirando el suave subir y bajar de la mujer que tanto amaba, de aquella que lo había rechazado por el amor que sentía por el rubio; sus pensamientos se alejaron de la pelirrosa en el segundo en el que vio como el pequeño se removía despertando.

Satoshi bostezo con fuerza estirándose aun recostado, se sentó con lentitud aun con los ojos cerrados pero su mirada se dirigió hacia las sombras _–¿Cómo te llamas?... ¿También eras amigo de mi papá?_ – Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cono aunque estuviera perfectamente oculto el niño lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-_Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke... y tienes razón, soy un viejo amigo de tu padre_ – lo miro con amabilidad, siempre había respetado a las personas listas y que fuera un niño le daba más mérito.

_-Ahh... ¿No estás cansado de pasar toda la noche en la misma posición?_ – Satoshi lo miro con curiosidad haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en los labios del ninja.

-_Solo un poco pero cuando eres un ninja como yo debes acostumbrarte a permanecer quieto_ –.

-_Ohh... Cuando yo crezca seré un gran ninja como mi papá_ – Satoshi le sonrió animado e infantil provocando que Sasuke recordara por un segundo a su amigo que pregonaba ser el futuro Hokage.

-_Ya veo... pero no es fácil y no cualquiera puede serlo_ –

_-Lo sé pero mi papi ya ha comenzado a entrenarme... se me dan mui men los kunais_ – el pequeño sonrió orgulloso.

-_Wow... Eso me gustaría verlo... ¿Quieres practicar conmigo?_ – el niño asintió casi al instante terminando de abrir los ojos y bajando de la cama de un salto, Sasuke sonrió y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba de pie en medio del jardín dándole la espalda a la habitación observando de reojo como el pequeño salía caminando a paso seguro con un kunai en su mano; lo reconoció casi enseguida, era el kunai que Minato le había regalado a su hijo cuando este cumplió 5 años, el mismo tenia uno guardado con sumo cuidado en la repisa de su mansión siendo uno de los tantos regalos que su casi padre le había dado con el mismo amor que a su hijo de sangre.

_-¿Cuál será el blanco?_ – la voz de Satoshi lo saco al instante de sus pensamientos.

-_Mmm... ¿Qué opinas de la copa del árbol?_ – el niño sonrió encantado al ver que realmente lo estaban retando y sonrió –_Ok, tu primero_ – Sasuke se hizo a un lado dándole espacio pero apenas si dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el suave sonido del kunai atravesando el viento y clavándose con fuerza en el tronco llego a sus oídos –_Eres bueno_ – susurro el pelinegro sorprendido.

_-Te lo dije_ – el pequeño sonrió sin ocultar su orgullo.

_-Pero yo soy mejor_ – sin dar tiempo a que Satoshi observara en que momento saco su kunai este ya estaba atravesando el aire y se clavó en el mismo punto que el otro provocando su caída hasta el piso donde se encajó en la tierra.

-_También eres bueno_ – el niño lo miro con amabilidad y por un segundo Sasuke lo vio como el cuándo tenía su edad exceptuando por supuesto el azul de sus ojos.

_-Te voy a enseñar algo nuevo...–_ estiró su mano a su bolso de herramientas y saco unos shurikens que le entrego al pequeño _–¿Sabes usarlos?_ – el pequeño negó mirándolos entretenido –_Mira..._ – Sasuke comenzó a ensenarle como usarlos sin notar que desde la habitación Sakura los miraba con ternura hasta que noto asombrada como parecían padre e hijo con tanta fuerza que si no es porque sabía que Satoshi era hijo de Naruto realmente se confundiría... pero... ¿Cómo podían ser tan parecidos?

La oscuridad comenzaba a aburrirlo de sobremanera pero eso no evitaba que de una manera sumamente rara se encontrara entrenando, meditando con tanta fuerza que hasta Kyu comenzaba a sentir la fuerza interior de sus cadenas del sello se aflojaban poco a poco en una gran lucha por parte de Naruto que en silencio estaba recostado en el agua dejando que esta lo mantuviera estabilizado mientras su mente forzaba al sello, era cansado pero aun así no se detenía, al fin de cuentas era lo único que podía hacer.

_**-Muchacho debes parar**_ –

El susurro atravesó el silencio impuesto por el rubio que no se inmuto ni un poco –_Kyu… ¿puedes decirme quien está a mi alrededor?... enséñame a identificar aunque este dentro de la neblina_ – las palabras del rubio sorprendieron un poco al demonio que tomo aire y asintió.

_**-Esto quiere decir que realmente cumplirás tu palabra**_ – Naruto asintió en silencio rompiendo lentamente su meditación hasta que sus ojos se abrieron mostrando ese raro naranja en lucha contigua con el azul que bailaban de una forma única que con cada meditación aumentaba –_**Cierra los ojos… relájate…**_ –el joven obedeció en silencio mientras el Kyubi se acercaba a él sentándose a su lado _**–… abre tu mente… y siente, solo deja que el mundo venga a ti… que su espíritu se comunique contigo… que su energía se una a la tuya y te haga parte de él envolviéndote para que así puedas proyectarte a su realidad**_ –el suave susurro del zorro poco a poco se perdió en el vacío.

Naruto sintió como un golpe de aire en su rostro que lo refresco pero más que nada lo sorprendió hasta el punto que abrió los ojos; ahí estaba, en una de las antiguas habitaciones de la mansión del Hokage, las cosas seguían relativamente igual en especial el jardín bellamente cuidado donde podía ver a varios de sus soldados recostados en el césped dejando que un pequeño ejército de enfermeras les limpiaran las heridas, Kou estaba ahí conversando con ellos aunque vigilando de reojo hacia la habitación principal y Sekai que ayudaba a las enfermeras tenía la vista fija en Satoshi que animado jugaba con unos shurikens que ya manejaba con gran astucia; Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso mirando a su hijo que tenía una vista excelente y un instinto innato aunque sabía perfectamente de donde venía eso. De pronto, su corazón se detuvo un segundo para luego latir desbocado porque ahí a su lado limpiando suavemente su cuerpo con un trapo húmedo se encontraban Sakura y Hinata; su espíritu se acercó a ellas olvidándose por completo de su cuerpo, quedo de frente a la ojiblanca y sonrió con ternura deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder hablarle, poder pedirle perdón por todo el sufrimiento que sin duda le causo pero sobre todo susurrarle cuanto la había extrañado.

Hinata se hizo a un lado alejándose de él mientras iba por más agua dejando solo a Sakura que ya terminaba de cambiarle unas cuantas venditas que usaba para cubrir las pequeñas heridas que aun tenia pero eso no le importaba; se acuclillo frente a ella que estaba demasiada entretenida limpiando las heridas, sonrió reconociendo esa arruga que se formaba por su ceño fruncido que siempre hacia este gesto cuando estaba demasiado concentrada y que siempre le había parecido a él tan linda, cerró los ojos con dolor intentando que la culpa no lo consumiera porque al igual que Hinata la pelirrosa sufrió de sobremanera por su ausencia, él lo sabía, el podía verlo pero sobre todo podía sentir en su mirada todo el amor que aún le tenía y todo lo que lo había extrañado.

Lentamente su espíritu se introdujo de nuevo en su cuerpo y la oscuridad lo golpeo de nuevo; por un momento sus fuerzas se fueron pero aún era consciente de su entorno –_**Quiero que te concentres… sé que estás cansado pero debes concentrarte y ahora fíjate en cada cuerpo, específicamente en su chacra… su fuerza y su forma te dirán quiénes son, cada persona aunque tengan la misma cantidad tendrán algo único… eso lo aprenderás como practiques**_ –Naruto abrió los ojos y sorprendido se encontró tumbado en el piso.

_-¿Qué paso?_ –

-_**Lograste salir de tu cuerpo… con el tiempo esto no te cansara tanto pero debes practicar mucho ¿entendido?**_ –el rubio atontado asintió incorporándose de nuevo.

_-Kyu necesito despertar de una vez… tengo que organizar a las tropas, tengo que planear estrategias y tengo que buscar el lugar perfecto para esconder a mi hijo_ –Naruto miro al zorro casi implorándole que lo ayudara.

_**-Lo se muchacho… lo se… he descubierto como adelantar tu despertar –**_

_-¿Y porque no lo has hecho?_ – el rubio lo miro severamente.

_**-Porque necesitaría mi chacra que se encuentra en el interior de Satoshi**_ –Naruto se tensó mirándolo y bajo la mirada dejando que ese debate silencioso en su cabeza comenzara.


End file.
